


Every Night has it's Dawn

by Zazou



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Single Father, Toddler, U.S.T., widower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazou/pseuds/Zazou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaned up old Glee kink meme. Dr. Blaine Anderson is infatuated with his patient's father Kurt, a single dad with a tragic past. They have great chemistry but can they overcome their emotional baggage together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"A friend of mine is your 11:00.” 

Blaine looked up for his chart and eyed Quinn quizzically.

“Oh, are you friends with many children?” 

Quinn shot him a withering look.

“You know what I mean. I recommended you to a good friend of mine. I think you’ll like him.” A mischievous smile spread across her face. Oh, no he knew that look. 

“Quinn please don’t…”

“Relax, it’s not like I’m setting you up on a blind date or anything. I’m just providing you two with an opportunity to meet. The ball is totally in your court. So, just you know try not to make an ass of yourself.” 

And with that she stalked off her white coat billowing behind her. How did she do that? Blaine could never get his coat to billow like that. They should teach that in med school. 

At 11:00 Blaine cautiously entered his examination room. And there in the middle of his exam room was the most stunningly beautiful man he’s ever seen. The man was tall leggy and elegant with a blonde baby laying listlessly in his arms. 

“Dr.Anderson?”

Blaine was taken a back by the man’s voice. It was so smooth high and lyrical. It took Blaine a minute to realize that the man was waiting for a response. 

“Ah…Yes.” 

“Kurt Hummel.” Kurt held out a delicate hand and Blaine shook it. God his hand was so soft; it made Blaine feel self conscious about his own calloused hands. 

“Well, what seems to be the problem?” 

“Evan has a really sore throat. Kurt said, rubbing a hand along his son’s back. “He’s had a fever since last night, and he won’t eat anything. I’m really worried. He’s never been like this before.” 

Blaine took stock of the toddler. He searched for some resemblance between the father and son, but it was hard to find. Kurt’s hair was brown, coifed, but straight, while his son had wavy sandy blonde locks. The boy’s eyes were a clear green, and Kurt’s eyes were a vibrant blue grey. The only traits they shared were their porcelain skin and high cheekbones. 

“How old is the little guy?”

“He’s 24 months.” 

“Do you mind if I take a look at him?” Blaine asked. Kurt tried to pry his son off of him and onto the exam table but the boy let out a wail in protest.

“Evan, let the nice Doctor look at you.” 

“Hurts Papa! Sleepy!” Evan whined fisting his little hands in Kurt’s shirt and clinging to his father. 

“I know baby I know.” Kurt cooed stroking the boy’s hair and rocking him gently back and forth. “But the sooner the doctor looks at you the sooner you can get better. O.K. Honey?” 

Somewhat pacified Evan allowed himself to be placed on the exam table. Blaine he reached for his stethoscope and sat down on his stool giving Evan his “I’m a nice guy.” smile. It worked on little kids but unfortunately not on men. 

"So how do you know Quinn?" 

Blaine asked as he checked the baby’s lymph nodes. They were normal. Kurt tapped fingers anxiously against his crossed knee.  
"We went to high school together." 

"Oh so you know Mike too?" 

Evan’s lungs were clear. No sign of inflammation. 

"Yeah, we were all in glee club together." 

He replied his voice clipped. Blaine blushed. Of course the man didn't want to make small talk he had a sick child.

“Look, I know that it’s normal for babies to get fevers ever once and while and you’re supposed to just let them run their course.” Kurt rambled. “But Evan’s never had one like this before. I tried everything to break it. My parents gave me all these natural remedies, but nothing worked.”

Kurt grew frantic as he continued. “And he wouldn’t eat! He’s always hungry normally! Always! He wouldn’t even eat blueberries and they’re his favorite.” 

“Don’t worry Mr.Hummel I have a lot of experience with young children.”

The little boy gave a small sniffle and Blaine looked down at him fondly . 

“You can call me Kurt, by the way.”

Blaine blushed and went back to checking Evan’s reflexes.

“I’m Blaine by the way I don’t know if Quinn told you that.”  
When he touched the back of Evan’s left knee the baby’s eyes sparkled, he squirmed, and giggled. Blaine grinned back at the baby and studied his flushed face. His eyes were glassy and…

“His pupils are dilated.”

“Oh no his eyes are always like that.”

Blaine smiled.

“Mmm…a wide eyed innocent.”

"Can you say aaaw for me?" He opened his mouth so that Evan would copy him. Evan scrunched up his face in confusion and looked to Kurt for guidance. Kurt nodded encouragingly and opened his mouth.

“Aaaaaw” 

Evan turned back to Blaine and imitated his father. 

“Aaaaaw.”

His throat was bright red but there were no white spots. So probably not Strep. Blaine leaned in to check if his tonsils ever swollen. And at that exact moment Evan let out a huge sneeze right in Blaine’s face.

“Oh my God I‘m so sorry!”

Kurt rushed over and started dabbing at Blaine’s face with a tissue. 

“It’s alright” Blaine laughed trying to ignore the pleasant hum of excitement that came form having Kurt stand so close to him. “occupational hazard.” God he smelled good like rosemary and ginger with a hint of baby powder. “He sneezed right in your mouth! You’re definitely going to caught whatever he has!” He tried not to be disappointed when Kurt left his personal space bubble and went to throw the tissue in the trash. 

He mental scolded himself. Get it together! Just because his patient had an attractive father doesn’t mean he couldn’t act professional! Blaine cleared his throat before announcing.

“Well I’d say, what we have here is a simple cold.”

“Really?”

“Really. This is actually a good thing,” Blaine insisted. “We’re building up his immune system. It’s nothing he can’t handle. After he beats this thing, he’ll be much better equipped to deal with other colds that come his way.”

Relieved Kurt beamed down at his son and stroked his soft, rosy cheeks. Blaine couldn’t help but notice that he was even more handsome when he smiled. Wordlessly Evan reached out for his father. Blaine watched as Kurt scooped him up in his arms and cradled him against his chest. God, why did seeing Kurt in a nurturing role make him even more attractive?

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Blaine turned to his desk and began writing a list. “I’m going to write down a couple of things you can pick up for him at your local pharmacy. But right now, I think you should both just go home and get some rest.”

Kurt looked up from his son and smiled warmly. 

“Thank you.” He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a pen and a memo pad and began writing something down.

“I still feel really bad about Evan infecting you. So, I’m going to give you my mom’s recipe for chicken noodle soup. It works great on colds.”  
Blaine smiled bashfully and looked down at his wheelie sneakers. He wasn’t used to patients or their families worrying about him. 

“Now, it’s a family secret so I need you to promise that you won’t give this to anybody else.” Kurt gave him a stern look to let him know that he’s not joking.

“I promise.” 

He paused for a moment and stared at Blaine as if he was trying to determine how trustworthy the other man was.

“Good.” 

He said ripping the sheet of paper from his memo pad and handing it to Blaine with a playful twinkle in his eye.  
Blaine handed Kurt the list, and took the recipe he was offering. 

That was it. That was the moment. The prefect opportunity for Blaine to say something flirty and give Kurt his number. A chance for Blaine to go after what he wanted. But instead he just handed Kurt the list and watched as he walked away.

\----  
Blaine absently stirred his tomato soup as he halfheartedly listened to David and Wes ranting about Chief of Medicine Dr. Sylvester. For years Blaine had been throwing himself into his career to try and avoid dealing with his personal life or lack there of. With his overly trusting nature and emotional neediness Blaine was prone to heartbreak. His love life had been and probably always would be a disaster. Most of the time he was fine with that. He just focused on his work, friends, hobbies, and tried not to think about it. But seeing some one as gorgeous and captivating as Kurt and made him wonder what his life would be like if he wasn’t romantically inept. He was brought back to reality by the sound of trays being placed on the table and looked up to see Quinn and Mike sitting down across from him. 

“So how’s the baby Hummel?” 

“He just has a cold he’ll be fine.”

Mike gave Quinn a puzzled look.

“Wait…Kurt was here?”

“Yeah, I had him see Blaine.”

Wes leaned back in his chair and gave Quinn an appraising look.

“Why?” 

“Because Kurt was worried about his baby and his old pediatrician retired.”

“Bull, You never do anything without an ulterior motive.” 

Quinn smirked. 

“I wanted Kurt and Blaine to meet each other.”

Mike looked up from with coffee startled.

“Wait, Kurt and Blaine?” 

Quinn shrugged.

“What? I think they’d be cute together. Plus Blaine is definitely Kurt’s type.” 

David looked up form his Reuben and raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, really what’s his type?”

“Dorks. Sam was dorky and Blaine’s a huge dork.” 

David snorted trying to stifle a laugh. Blaine shot him a reproachful look. 

“You guys know I’m sitting right here, right?”

Mike stirred his coffee and looked off in contemplation. 

“Yeah, but Sam was comic book SciFi dorky. Blaine is prep school sweater vests and bowties dorky”

“Thanks.” Blaine grumbled. 

“No, problem man.” 

“Who’s Sam?” 

Quinn and Mike exchanged a look.

“Sam’s…he’s Kurt’s most significant ex.”

Before Blaine could inquire further David asked.

“Wait so, this guy has kids?” 

Blaine nodded.

“One. A two year old. He’s cute. So cute that he sneezed right in my mouth and I still like the kid.”

“Well, that’s just unsanitary.” Quinn said taking a bite of her Cobb salad. 

“I don’t know man I tried dated a woman with a kid once. It was a total nightmare.”

“Yes, but David you like to have fun” Quinn replied sagely “where as Blaine here is a homebody.” 

”A homebody with no one to come home to.” Blaine muttered bitterly. He sighed and looked down at his soup suddenly wishing it was a pint of Ben & Jerry’s.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day he woke up with a sore throat and a runny nose. Crap, he’d caught Evan’s cold. He’d seen tons of children yesterday but only one had a cold and only one sneezed in his mouth. He groaned and rolled over. He desperately didn’t want to get out of bed.  
Thankfully, he didn’t have work today but he was on call so he needed to kick this thing quick. He needed to get some cold medicine, maybe some tea. He suddenly remembered the recipe Kurt had given him. The only chicken noodle soup Blaine had ever had came from a can. It might be nice to try something new.  
Blaine growled and reluctantly climbed out of his bed. He picked his jeans up from off the floor and fished the recipe out of his pocket. As he read through the recipe he couldn’t help but notice how nice Kurt’s handwriting was, loopy cursive with perfectly round o’s, and crisp r’s, and dramatic y’s.  
He padded into the kitchen and opened the fridge. A six-pack of red bull, a pint of expired milk, and three T.V. dinners, God his fridge was depressing. He sighed. Time to go shopping.  
\----  
Blaine looked down at the contents of his shopping cart, chicken check, celery check potatoes check, leeks, sweet onion, lemon juice, check check check. Now all he needed was a pack of egg noodles. Egg noodles. Where did they hide the egg noodles? He turned his cart and wandered down the pasta aisle. 

“Blaine?” 

Oh God, he knew that voice. Blaine closed his eyes for a second before spinning to face the person behind him, etching a quick smile on his lips as he did so. Kevin was the last guy that he’d dated. They been seeing each other for a year and were talking about moving in together before Kevin left him for a stripper he’d met at his sister’s bachelorette party. Luckily he’d gone in to private practice so they didn’t run into each other at the hospital anymore. He gave Kevin a quick once over. He was still wearing his favorite sports jacket and his brown eyes still darted manically from place to place but now he was spiking his auburn hair. 

“Hi.” Blaine said his voice hoarse and throaty. This wasn’t fair. He’d imagined running into Kevin before. But in his fantasizes he always with his amazing supermodel boyfriend driving a Lamborghini, not with red-rimmed glassy eyes while rocking some major bedhead. 

“How’ve you been?” 

“Good, good.” Blaine straightened his back trying to look cool and casual which was difficult to do when you had high fever and a runny nose. 

“Still working at St. Elizabeth’s?” 

“Yep.” Blaine replied curtly glancing at Kevin’s shopping basket, pop tarts, an economy sized bottle of vodka, skittles, and margarita mix. He made it so easy to judge him. 

“So, are you still with Long Dong Ranger?” He asked in an innocent tone.

Kevin twisted his lips in a bizarre mix between a pout and a sneer.

“That’s not fair. And anyway his name’s Seth, actually.” 

“You’re always so judgmental.” 

“Yeah well, you cheated on me therefore I get to judge you. That’s how it works” 

“You’re just so...” 

“Babe, I was right the olives are in aisle four.” 

And there he was, Seth, the home wrecking stripper/whore rounding the corner with a jar of olives in each hand and perfectly bleached teeth. He reeked of Drakkar Nior and had the radiant orange glow of a fake tan. A dermatologist and a tanning addict a match made in heaven. Seth wrapped his arm around Kevin’s waist and gave Blaine an appraising look. Blaine could feel the other man taking in his runny nose, and ratty t-shirt, silently judging him. That tramp though he was better than him?

“Can we help you?” He snipped.

Blaine desperately wished he could have come up with a cutting retort. But his head was throbbing, and he just wanted to crawl back into bed so he just said. 

“Good seeing you Kevin.” He mumbled before walking down the supermarket aisle trying to ignore Seth and Kevin’s whispers. He told himself that he had nothing to be ashamed of. So why was he blushing to his roots?

\----

Blaine finished dicing the onion tossed it into the bubbling pot of soup and started angrily chopping the carrots. He had put so much into that relationship. He’d proofread Kevin’s case studies, befriended his psychotic sister. Hell, he’d even pretended to like Entourage just to be supportive. And how was he repaid? Kevin had cheated on him with some brainless meathead. Blaine turned the heat down bringing the hearty chicken broth from a boil to a simmer. He turned his attention back to his cutting board and started chopping the last carrot. 

It would be one thing if this had been the first time but his boyfriends were always picking something or someone over him. There had been Ray, the urologist, who left him for Blaine’s first boyfriend Alex. Then Graham, the musician, who decided that he wasn’t worth losing his trust fund over. He tossed the carrots into the pot and watched them floating along side the chunks of potato and chicken mingling with the bits of celery and leek. And let’s not forget Eric, the actor, who dumped Blaine when he wouldn’t agree to a threesome. Blaine sighed tossing the packet of egg noodles into the pot and cranking up the heat. 

He stirred the soup with his wooden spoon trying to separate all the noodles. Blaine really wanted to be the dumper for once not the dumpee. Was that so much to ask? Even when he found out that his first boyfriend, Alex, was cheating on him the sneaky bastard had beat him to the punch and dumped him saying Blaine was just “too conventional.” He sprinkled in thyme, parsley and turmeric before adding a teaspoon on lemon juice and a dash of garlic powder.

Blaine had taken Psychology 101 in college. So he knew he was always attracted to unavailable men, just like his father, and tried desperately to prove his worth to them again just like his father. But knowing this didn’t stop it from hurting when it happened over and over again. It just made him feel unlovable.

He sniffed loudly and realized that the cold medicine was starting to work. His head wasn't throbbing and he was slowly regaining his sense of smell. He took a deep breath God the soup smelled good. As he stirred the concoction he felt an odd sense of pride. It was strange cooking really cooking for once. Blaine was a foodie but a lazy foodie who ate grilled cheese while watching Iron Chef. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d used his slotted spoon. Hell, he’d forgotten he even had the damn thing. It was hard to get excited about cooking for one especially when you had three Vietnamese restaurants on speed dial. 

Blaine turned off the stove and got a clean bowl from the dishwater. He ladled some of the soup into the bowl grabbed a soup spoon from the drawer and meandered into his living room/ dinning room.  
He gingerly set the bowl down on the coffee table before plopped down in his chair with an enormous sigh. 

Blaine watched steam rise from his bowl of soup and surveyed his apartment. It looked “lived in” (that was the polite term for messy right?) but it still felt oddly empty.  
Maybe he should get a dog. Maybe a nice friendly lab, or a cute terrier? Then the apartment won’t feel so lonely. But did he really have enough time to be a good dog owner. He sighed and took a sip of the soup. It was simply delicious. As he ate the rest of his soup he found himself wondering what Kurt and his son were doing right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This used to be chapter 2 I changed the order.

“Medium drip for Blaine.” 

Blaine took his coffee from the blue haired barrista.

“Papa!” 

That voice sounded familiar Blaine turned around and scanned the coffee shop for a familiar face. There sitting at a table by the window were Kurt and Evan. Kurt looked impeccable in a pair of striped slacks that emphasized his long taunt legs a cream colored button down and a Marc Jacobs waistcoat. 

The baby looked a million times better, his color returned and he was happily stuffing his face with blueberry muffin, and kicking his feet. Blaine knew he should just take his coffee and leave but he took a minute to watch them. Kurt was sketching on a large notepad and drinking his coffee all the while he kept talking to his son. 

Evan caught Blaine’s eye pointed at him and cried out.

“Daa! Papa, Daa!”

Kurt turned to see what his son was pointing at.  
Now that his cover was blown Blaine sheepish walked over to their table. 

“Dr. Anderson,” Kurt said, a hint of a tease in his tone. “I’m surprised.”

Evan’s brow furrowed and he looked at his father.

“Docoter?” Evan said trying to puzzle out the strange new word.

“Doctor.” 

“Doctur?”

“Doctor.” 

“Doctor!” 

“Yes, very good sweetie.” Kurt leaned over and pressed a kiss to his son’s head.  
Evan beamed with pride and giggled gleefully.

“He recognized me?”

“Yeah, he’s really good with faces.” Kurt said clearly proud before turning back to his baby. 

“Now, Evan what do we say?”

Evan stared at Kurt wide-eyed for a second before taking the hint and turning back to Blaine. 

“Hello!” He said waving his chubby little hand at him. 

“Hi.”

Blaine pressed the back of his hand to Evan’s forehead. “He feels great. I take it he’s back in fighting form?”

“Absolutely perfect,” Kurt said. “he seems completely back to normal. So I thought we’d get out of the house. Plus he loves the blueberry muffins here...”

“Would you like to join us?”

“Sure.” Blaine pulled up a chair and sat down across from Kurt. Evan’s eyes followed him the whole time mesmerized. 

“He really likes you,” Kurt observed smiling. He was gorgeous when he smiled. Right then and there Blaine decided that he would do just about anything to keep him smiling like that. 

Evan reached out with his sticky muffin covered hands and grabbed Blaine’s tie. 

“Tie!” he cried triumphantly.

“Yes, tie.” Kurt said nodding encouragingly before turning to Blaine.

“Sorry, he has a bit of an obsession with ties which is odd considering he throws a hissy fit whenever I try and put one on him.”

“It’s fine.” Blaine laughed. 

“Tie!” Evan cheered tugging on the tie for emphasis.

“Er…yes, tie.”

Evan studied him for a moment before releasing his tie. 

“Tie.” 

Blaine laughed and looked down at Kurt’s notepad. It was covered with elaborate drawings of nineteenth century hoop skirts and corsets.

“Are you in fashion?’ 

"I'm a costume designer/ performer. I have a great studio space in my apartment so I can work form home most of the time. These sketches are for the revival of The King and I. So it’s all hoop skirt and Thai Aramin. The research has been so much fun!" 

Kurt leaned over and wiped the drool and muffin crumbles off his son’s chin

“I’ve been playing the soundtrack while I work and this one loves Shall We Dance. He twirls and twirls!”

Blaine’s grin kept growing and growing until he thought his mouth might split open. He imagined Kurt and Evan dancing surrounded by bolts of multicolored silks and satin.

“What?”

Blaine startled a little. “Huh?”

Kurt looked up from Evan. “You’re staring at me. Do I have something on my face?”  
Evan grabbed one of Kurt’s pencils and started doodling on a napkin.

“No.” Blaine smiled brighter. “I just…you two look really cute together.” 

“He’s my world.”

They started talking about their shared interest in music, and exchanged stories from their glee club days. 

“So how did you go from music to medicine?"Blaine took a gulp of coffee bidding his time trying to decide how to answer the question. It was a common question and he had a standard twenty words or less answer for it. But something about Kurt’s warmth and the way he looked at him made Blaine want to be 100% honest.

“I grew up in a small town in Iowa. I came out my freshman year and got bullied pretty badly.” 

“Then junior year I went to A Sadie Hawkin’s dance with my friend Greg. After the dance so seniors ganged up on us in the parking lot and….well they beat the crap out of us. I ended up with three broken ribs, a cracked collarbone, a broken leg and…. well they punched me in the groin so many times that I was left sterile.” 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Kurt said his eyes swimming with unshed tears.

“Anyway, my rehabilitation took a long time and I was really depressed but the hospital staff and my psychical therapist really helped and inspired me."

Blaine sighed and took a sip of coffee before continuing. It had been a long time since he had told anyone this story. 

“So when I got better I started volunteering there on weekends. I’d always known I wanted to find a way to help people and medicine just seemed like a good fit.”

“And why pediatrics?” 

Blaine knew what he was really asking. Why spend all your time surrounded by children when you can’t have any? Blaine looked at Evan chewing on the eraser of Kurt’s pencil without a care in the world. 

“My father tells everyone it’s because I’m an emotional masochist and my brother just says it’s because I’m just a big kid but really it’s much simpler than that. I always loved working with kids. I just find it more rewarding than working with adults.” 

“It’s great you found you’re calling but I’m sorry you had to go through that. I was bullied too but it was never that severe.” 

Kurt took a sip from his mocha.

“They mostly just played pranks on me like electing me Prom Queen.” 

“Wait, you were a Prom Queen?” 

“Yep, courtesy of my school’s write in ballot policy and about a hundred hateful teens.”

“Oh my God what did you do?” 

A sly smirk spread across Kurt’s face. 

“Well, I had just started dating the Prom King.” 

“Wait, what?” A gay Prom King? In Ohio?

“He was on the football team and wasn’t out at school yet. We went to Prom with a big group of friends.” 

Blaine nodded. Kurt liked jocks? Blaine could box but he definitely wasn’t the All-American jock type. Hopefully it had just been a high school phase. 

“When they announced me as Queen I was utter humiliated. I just wanted to run away. But then I saw him smiling at me from across the gym and motioning for me to come join him on stage and I decided that I wasn’t going to let them ruin Prom for me.”

He sighed and got a dreamy far away look in his eyes.  
“So, we got coroneted and then it was time for the spotlight dance. The song was “I Had the Time of My Life.” “ 

“I love Dirty Dancing.” 

“Me too!” Kurt said leaned in conspiratorially “My first wet dream was about Patrick Swayzez.” 

Blaine blushed and giggled. Oh God! Why do I keep turning into a teenage girl?” 

“Anyway, everyone was so shocked he was dancing with the town freak but he didn’t care. Then right as the song ended he dipped me and kissed he square on the lips.” 

Kurt chuckled at the memory. 

“People actually gasped, the principal even dropped his microphone.”

“Wow! That’s a ballsy way to come out.” 

Kurt laughed. 

“I know right!"

Kurt looked at his wristwatch and suddenly began frantically packing away all of his things. 

“Oh crap, we have to get going Evan has a play date in half an hour.” 

“Oh right aah.” Blaine mumbled startled by the sudden burst of activity. 

“Come on Evan time to visit Auntie Sugar.” 

“Sugar!” Evan squealed as he hopped off his chair.

“So umm I’ll see you… around I guess.” 

“Yeah, are you going to Quinn’s birthday party?” 

“Yeah, are you?” 

“Yeah, I’m going to have my neighbor’s Irish exchange student babysit. It’ll be the first time I’ve been out without him in…forever.”

Evan pulled at his father’s pant leg and whined. 

“Papa, time for Auntie Sugar!”

“Hold your horses, kiddo.”

“I’ll see you then.” Kurt smiled and waved before he let himself be dragged out of the coffee shop by his hyper son. 

Blaine sat alone with a cold cup of coffee and started planning his outfit for Quinn's party.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine nursed his old fashioned and surveyed the club. Where was Kurt? What if he was sloppy drunk by the time Kurt arrived? What if Blaine’s hair gel melted and his hair started to frizzy? What if?

“You look nervous.” 

“What, no I just…is everyone here?” 

Quinn smirked at him knowingly over the top of her martini glass. 

“Relax Kurt texted me he’s on his way.”

“Oh I didn’t umm.” 

A wicked grin spread across Wes’s face. 

“Aaaw Blainey boy’s crush. Are you going to man up and actually ask him out this time?”

He teased. 

“Don’t worry man I’ll try and stay sober enough to wingman you.” 

Blaine rolled his eyes. Wes his wingman? Please they all knew that Wes would be spending the whole evening flirting with Quinn and trying desperately to get out of the friend zone. 

“Hey Quinn.” Hollered Rochelle “Flint and I challenge you to a drinking contest.” 

“Oh it is on!” 

Blaine waited until Quinn was out of ear shot slamming down tequila shots with the others before responding to Wes. 

“Tell you what I’ll “man up” and ask Kurt out when you finally tell Quinn how you feel.” 

David laughed into his drink.

“Burn.” 

“Well speak of the devil. It seems like you’re crush has arrived.”

Blaine turned around to see Kurt pulling Quinn into a tight hug. And he looked…parents weren’t supposed to look that sinfully good. His sliver pant looked like they’d been sewn on to Kurt’s long taunt legs, and his sky blue scooped neck top showed of the elegant sweep of his neck and his delicious collarbones. 

“Where’s Rachel?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“She’s going to be late. Her psychic told her that tonight Angelica was going to get injured in the middle of the performance and that she would be needed as an understudy.”

“She’s still seeing that con artist?” 

“I’ve tried to talk to her about it but you know Rachel.” 

“Well I’ve got to introduce you to all my hospital friends. Mike’s off somewhere poppin’ n lockin’. You already know Blaine.” 

“Hi.” Blaine squeaked. 

Kurt smiled and waved at him as Quinn barreled on. 

“This is David, G.P., Trent, neurologist, Flint, oncologist, Rochelle, also an oncologist Nick and Jeff both cardiologist, Emma’s an OBGYN, and Wes…” 

“Is the best surgeon in the state. Pleased to meet you.” Wes said with a smug grin ignoring his friend’s scoffs. 

“Wes is a total tool.” Quinn said evenly “ Anyway everyone this is Kurt Hummel a friend of mine from High School and one of the best people on the planet.” 

Suddenly everyone was pestering Kurt for embarrassing High School stories about Quinn and Mike. Kurt and Quinn reminisce for a while. But then David asked Quinn to dance, Rochelle and Flint resumed their drinking contest, Trent started hitting on the bartender, Jeff and Nick started making out and Emma dragged Wes onto the dance floor.  
Suddenly Kurt and Blaine were alone at the bar. 

“Well, Dr. Anderson how’ve you been?  
About an hour later they were in the middle of an animated conversation about Italian Vogue when Kurt gasped. 

“Oh My God check out Wes and Quinn!” Blaine turned around. He spotted Quinn who seemed to be determined to eat Wes’s face off while Wes franticly tried to undo Quinn’s bra. 

“Well, it makes sense they’re both type A perfectionists with authority issues.” 

“What would their couple name be?” 

“Ques?”

“Montbray?”

Kurt laughed his eye twinkling a sight that made Blaine feel giddy. 

“Oh my God! I’ve got it! Winn! Their couple name is Winn!” 

“Oh my God! That’s brilliant! Winn!”

Suddenly Rachel grabbed Kurt by the elbow.

“Kurtie, let’s dance!”

“Okay, Okay just give me a second.” Kurt said chuckling. Kurt drained his White Russian before following his friend onto the dance floor.

Blaine watched as Kurt started dancing energetically around Rachel with high kicks and spins. He was so graceful each movement so fluid and sensual. Kurt shimmed his shoulders and rolled his hips in the dirtiest way Blaine had ever seen. Blaine choked on his drink as Kurt did a little grind in the air, showing off that amazing ass of his gyrating his hips to the music. Trent leaned over and clapped his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. 

“I know what you’re thinking, buddy and it’s a bad idea.” 

“What?”

“Dating a divorcee is a terrible idea especially if there’s a kid involved."

“Wait, why do you assume that Kurt’s divorced?"

“Well, he’s a gay man so the kid couldn’t have been an accident, and most single people don’t adopt or do the whole surrogate thing on their own.” 

Trent hiccuped. 

“Any way divorcees with kids are always gonna to be linked to their ex. It’s like having a ghost haunting your relationship.” 

“Trent, you’re drunk.” 

“That’s true, but I know what I’m talking about remember? I was with Jake from Radiology for two years. Then one day he tells me that he and his ex are meeting to work out custody. Bang! Next thing I know I’m walking in on them fucking on our kitchen table.” 

David laughed into his beer. 

“Damn! I though one of the good things about being gay was that you didn’t have to deal with Baby Daddy Drama.” 

“Apparently not.” Blaine said with a sigh and drained his drink. 

He knew Trent was right. He knew that his infatuation with Kurt was just part of his self-destructive pattern. Kurt was just yet another emotionally unavailable man who was bounded to break his heart. But there was just something about Kurt. Something infinitely attractive. Something that pulled at his heart and refused to let go.

Blaine caught Kurt’s eye. Illuminated by the staccato pulsing of the strobe light. Kurt wormed his way through the crowd and to the bar. 

“Come on, Dr.Anderson!”

Kurt dragged him onto the crowded haze dance floor. 

Oh God dancing. He used to dance all the time in high school. But now with someone as attractive and graceful as Kurt…it was a recipe for public embarrassment.Kurt grabbed both of Blaine's arms, wrapping them around his waist while rocking his hips to the beat. Kurt clung lightly to Blaine's shoulders as their bodies twined together. Blaine had never danced like this before. It had always been either head banging in college or sidestepping in high school. But this…it was so intimate so seductive.

Blaine bit his lip and let himself be carried away by the other man. He let Kurt guide him and let himself relish the smell of his hair, feel his body under his fingertips. Kurt trailed his fingers down Blaine's biceps, his forearms, and placed Blaine's hands on his lower back.

Blaine could feel his muscles moving below the slinky fabric of his shirt and he bit back a groan at the feeling. What would that skin look like under the sliding fabric? What would it feel like? What would it taste like? What could he do to that skin with his mouth, teeth, his tongue... Blaine just wanted to devour him.

At that moment Kurt looked up at him through his thick eye lashes with a sly smile on his face and Oh my god, he has to feel my erection I don’t know how he can’t.  
Blaine was going to die of embarrassment and sexual frustration. And it was all Kurt’s fault. But Kurt just kept smiling as he curled his long delicate fingers around Blaine's hips and ground against Blaine's thigh in time to the throbbing beat.

"Mmm." Blaine bite his lip stifling his. Kurt looked up at him. There was something in his eyes anticipation …maybe even want. Blaine took a leap of faith and reached out and cupped Kurt’s face. He leaned in breathing Kurt in, his lips inches from he. Cautiously he brushed his lips against Kurt’s. Kurt responded eagerly wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, shifting closer licking into Blaine hungrily, tasting him. He was flooded with relief that Kurt wasn’t immune to whatever this was between them. 

They stood in the middle of the dance floor kissed, angling for different sensations, tongue, lips, and teeth mingling, merging. Kurt broke the kiss gasping for air.

“Are you drunk?” He panted the question into Blaine’s mouth.

“No. You?” 

“No.”

"Good." Kurt tugged Blaine across the dance floor and into the dingy bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt pulled Blaine into the handicap stall and pinned him against the wall, kissing him franticly. Emboldened, Blaine's hands slide down from Kurt's neck to knead his luscious ass. Eyes darken with lust, Kurt pulled back and dropped to his knees so his mouth was right above Blaine’s fabric-trapped erection. Using his hands to push Blaine’s hips up slightly, white teeth grasped the elastic band of his boxers, pulling them down and releasing Blaine’s heavy cock. He darted his tongue out and gave the slit a kitten lick, lapping at the salty precum. 

“God I missed this.” Kurt murmured between long reverent licks tracing every vein he could find. 

“Used to love giving long” Kurt sucked one of Blaine’s balls into his mouth, rolling it around with the flat of his tongue before releasing it with a loud pop. “luxurious blow jobs.” 

His tongue zigzagged underneath the sack as he worked his way back up Blaine’s cock. Blaine cried out when Kurt sucked the head into his mouth and worked his tongue back and forth across the ridge. Squeezing his bottom lip painfully between his teeth Blaine struggled to keep quiet. He knew they probably wouldn’t get in trouble for having sex in a club bathroom but he didn’t want to take that chance. He felt like his skin was on fire underneath, and his bow tie was suddenly too constricting. They should be naked. Kurt would look fantastic naked. Why weren’t they naked?

Blaine looked down at him and their eyes met, Kurt’s smile visible around the hardening cock resting between his lips.

“So good.” Blaine whimpered fighting to keep his eyes from rolling back, not wanting to miss a second of the sight in front of him

Kurt started to move his head up and down, lips pressed firmly around the thin skin, taking more of Blaine into his throat with each downward motion. He didn’t suck just slide his tantalizing lips and tongue over the skin as he rolled Blaine’s balls. Blaine was moaning softly, feeling completely strung out and ridiculously turned on. He wanted to bury himself in wet sweet heat of Kurt’s mouth and never come out. He couldn’t handle any more teasing. 

“Please, more.” Blaine stuttered out, “so good, need more.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine through half-lidded eyes his cheeks hollowed and he sucked. Hard.

“Oh God, yes.”

Blaine leaned back against the stall wall losing himself to the overwhelming sensation of the hot wet mouth sliding up and down his cock taking him deeper and deeper. Kurt moaned around him, the vibrations sent a bolt of white hot pleasure through Blaine’s body. Without warning, Kurt took the entire length of Blaine’s cock into his mouth, making Blaine practically scream through his teeth, his hips jerking up quickly. Kurt gagged a bit and Blaine felt Kurt’s throat spasm. He pulled up; sliding his mouth up and down the head a few times before slamming back down his lips flush with Blaine’s balls. Blaine heard a muffled whine and looked down. Kurt was digging the heel of his hand in his groin to provide some much needed pressure. That image went straight to Blaine’s cock.

“So good, so good. Fuck.”

He was close. So close, Kurt’s mouth hot and tight around him. In his peripheral vision he could see Kurt’s arm moving rapidly, and the knowledge that Kurt was getting off was enough for Blaine’s brain to short circuit.

“Kurt, fuck so close,” Blaine babbled as the hot throbbing sensation of impending orgasm slowly spread through his body. 

Kurt moaned loudly around his cock his eyes squeezed shut. “Kurt, Kurt, yeah – oh yeah, fuck,” Blaine was able to cover his mouth just in time to silence a strangled scream as he came down his throat. Kurt swallowed every drop. 

Blaine collapsed against the stall wall, breathing heavily. Kurt made small whimpering noises as he came in his pants his mouth still wrapped around Blaine’s cock. He looked down at Kurt, who wordlessly tucked Blaine back into his pants. He leaned up against Blaine’s leg and looked up at him boneless and panting. Blaine brought his hand up and stroked at Kurt’s cheek with his thumb as he waited for his heart to slow down.

“We … we shouldn’t have done this.” Kurt whispered. “I’m sorry.” Kurt stood up and took a step back.

“Wait, what?” Blaine’s brain was still goo he must have misheard. 

“I need to go home.” Kurt brushed imaginary dust off his pants and refused to meet Blaine’s eye. Blaine reached out his hand catching Kurt’s.

“Look, I know this is all happening really fast but …I like you a lot. This wasn’t a mistake for me I want this...”

Kurt mumbled turning to leave.  
“I need to go.” 

Blaine’s stomach dropped to the soles of his shoes.

“I’m sorry if I pressure you or if...”

“No, no it’s not that.” Kurt murmured, eyes gentling, and that was almost worse. Blaine didn’t want his pity. “I was the one who jumped you…like some shameless bar skank.” 

His suspiciously wet eyes were filled with regret and shame. Blaine fought the urge to pull Kurt into a tight hug.

“Right now I just need you to give me some space. Okay? What we did was a mistake.” 

“But why?” Blaine’s voice cracked.

“We can talk about it later but right now I just need to get home.”

Kurt opened the door and walked out of the stall Blaine quick on his heels. 

“Is this about Evan? Because I get that being a parent means a different lifestyle but I don’t have a problem with that. I like kids! I’m really kind of a homebody anyway so…”

“No” Kurt interrupted. “No it’s not that simple.”

He sighed. “Look I just… you’re a good guy and you deserve an explanation but right now I just need to get out of here.”

“I’ll get your number from Quinn and call you later. Ok? I just.” 

“Need to go?” 

“Yeah.” 

“O.K., but just so you know you’re definitely not a bar skank.”

A sad smile flitted across Kurt’s face. 

“You’re a good guy.”

And with that Kurt exited the bathroom leaving Blaine with a million unanswered questions swirling through his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine rubbed his pulsing head. He decided that it was either a tension headache or a stroke. It probably wasn’t a headache; if the way he’d been eating Aleve like they’re skittles is any indication. In fact, the source of the throbbing in his head was a blue-eyed man with a playful smile.  
He was scared by how much Kurt’s rejection hurt him. After all they’d only meet three times. Yet there he was listening to Adele and gorging himself on Cherry Garcia. He had thought about calling Quinn and asking her if Kurt had in fact asked for his number, but that felt too paranoid and pathetic. He’d had a blowjob form a gorgeous man. He should be happy. So, why did he fell dirt and used. He sighed and downed another spoonful of ice cream humming along to Someone Like You. Maybe it was better this way? If after such a brief tryst Kurt had this much power over him what would happen if they actually got together? Blaine would fall for him hook line and sinker and then when Kurt inevitably dumped him…. 

Suddenly his cellphone vibrated. He picked it up and read a text from an unknown number. 

I think I owe you an explanation. Can you come over tomorrow? –K 

Blaine’s heart leapt into his throat. He wasn’t sure what to make of the fact that Kurt wanted to meet in person. Was it a good sign? Did it mean the Kurt wanted to spend more time together? Or did it mean that he wanted to talk about something really serious? Only one way to find out. 

Sure, text me your address.

\-----  
The next day Blaine sat on a cream sofa avoiding Kurt’s gaze and surveying the apartment. Kurt’s apartment was airy and modern yet homey. The living room was filled with beautiful flower arrangements, the walls covered with Evan’s doodles and finger paintings each framed like a masterpiece. The coffee table was piled high with books on corsetry lace, and Thai culture. It made his loft look like a squalled student’s studio.

Kurt fidgeted in his armchair adjusting his cerulean pull over. He bit down on his bottom lip making Blaine squirm. He had kissed those lips. Those lips had been wrapped around his cock. 

“Evan’s down for a nap. He’s always tuckered out after his Gymboree classes.”

Blaine nodded. 

“Do you want something to drink?” 

“No, I’m fine.”

“Right.” 

This was shaping up to be one of the most awkward experiences of his life. 

“I just wanted to apologized for uum…running out on you at Quinn’s party. I hope I didn’t make you feel used or dirty I just… My life is really complicated right now.”

Kurt sighed bitterly. Blaine waited impatience for more. 

“God this is hard to get out. Ok umm remember when I told you I dated the Prom King in High School?” 

Blaine frowned puzzled. What did that have to do with anything?

“Umm…Yeah.” 

“Well his name was Sam.” 

Sam? Oh shit. Quinn and Mike had mentioned a Sam. Quinn had even said that he was “his most significant ex.”

“We dated for five years and then we got married.” 

“You married your High School sweetheart?” 

Wow, that was so rare. Oh God Blaine was a total rebound. 

“Yeah, he proposed on top of the Empire State Building. We were married for five years when we decided to bring a child into our family.”

From the wistful look in his eye it was clear that Kurt was still in love with this Sam person. Maybe Kurt wasn’t even divorced maybe it was just a trail separation. Why couldn’t Blaine ever catch a break?

“We used Sam’s sperm. My first cousin from Austin was our egg donor and surrogate. We were actually going to name him Austin. So that he would have some connection to his origin.”

Kurt ran a hand through his hair and gnawed at his lip. 

“He was born three weeks early. Sam’s dad was recovering from knee surgery so Sam was in Kentucky helping his family out. I called him as soon as my cousin’s water broke.” 

Kurt took a deep breath struggling to keep his voice from wavering.

“Sam said he’d book a last minute flight and get there as soon as he could. He…he got in a car crash on the way to the airport. He broke his neck on impact died instantly.”

Tears began to fall down Kurt’s cheeks. Oh God Blaine felt like a huge idiot. His heart broke for both Kurt and Evan. He had a sudden urge to wrap Kurt in his arms and kiss his tear stained cheeks. But that would be highly inappropriate. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Blaine said breathlessly. Kurt wiped the tears from his face and tried to blink back the fresh tears forming in his eyes. 

“I never thought I’d be a single father. But there I was mere hours after my husband’s death filling out our son’s birth certificate. We had decided to hyphenate so he’d be Hummel-Evans but…with Sam’s death.” 

Kurt grabs a tissue from the end table and began dabbing away his tears.

“I just kept imagining my son having to explain to everyone he meet why he had two last names but only one parent over and over again. But he was our son and I wanted Sam to still be part of his life in whatever way he could. So instead of Austin Hummel-Evans, I named him Evan Samuel Hummel.”

Kurt blew his nose. 

“Since Sam’s death I’ve completely devoted myself to raising our son. I hadn’t even considered dating or anything. And well then I meet you and…”  
Kurt shredded the tissue in his hand. 

“I’ll never stop loving Sam. So pursuing this” He gestured between the two of them. “just wouldn’t be fair to you.” 

Kurt let out a self-depreciating and humorless laugh.

“You deserve someone without all this emotional baggage.” 

Then his glistening soulful eyes fixed on Blaine. 

“You deserve someone who can be yours completely, someone who’ll love you and only you.”

That was without a doubt the nicest rejection Blaine had ever gotten. He cleared his throat, gathered his courage, and said,

“I’m um really sorry that you went through that. And I appreciate the sentiment I really do but I think I should decide what’s fair for me. So I think the really question is how do you feel about me?” 

“This isn’t because I don’t like you or any thing.” Kurt reassured "I like you. I do. Otherwise I never would’ve...” He failed his arms about aimlessly. “you’re sweet and I haven’t felt this way in a long time but...”

"I don't want to lose you." Blaine interrupted his voice harsh and raw. Kurt looked up at Blaine his wet eyes filled with fear and worry.

"I don't want to lose you either." 

He whispered.

"Papa!" Evan hollered from the next room. "Thirsty Papa!"


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow.” 

“Shit.” 

“Didn't see that one coming.”

“That’s rough man.” 

Jeff looked at Blaine baffled. 

“Wait, so he hasn’t had sex in two years?” 

Everyone at the table turned to staring at him in disbelief.

“Really?” Wes said shooting him his best reproachful glare. “That’s what you took away from all that. Really?” 

“What? I mean of course you know it’s really sad and everything but damn. I mean you saw him at the party. I’m just surprised that someone with a high bubble butt like that isn’t getting laid.” 

Blaine was about to response but Nick beat him to the punch.

“It’s not that he can’t get any, you ass! He’s in mourning.” 

“So, what happened after that?” Trent asked wiping hot sauce from the c orner of his mouth.

“Yeah, what happened?” 

“Well, Evan woke up. Kurt got him some water and we watched The Pebble and The Penguin together. He’s really into penguins.” 

Jeff rolled his eyes exasperated.

“No, what happened with you and Kurt.”

“Yeah are you together?”

That, Blaine thought, was the million-dollar question. 

“Well, we didn’t really decide or anything…but I think we left in on a positive note. I mean we established that we both like each other, and that I’m, you know, completely fine with everything. So…we’re just taking it slow.” 

Wes chuckled into his coffee. 

“What?” 

“Nothing just the idea of you taking it slow doesn’t really compute.” He said with a knowing smirk.

“What?” Blaine scoffed. “I’m a prefect gentleman.” 

“Oh no, I know you can keep it in your pants” He said waving around his coffee stirrer for extra effect. “but emotionally? You could never just keep it casual.” 

Blaine shifted in his seat Wes really knew him way too well. He was always the one with his heart on his sleeve, always the one that fell in love first. Uncomfortable with as the attention Blaine turned to Wes and asked. 

“So, that’s going on with you and Quinn?’ 

Wes groaned as all eye turned to him. Blaine smirked at least he wasn’t in the hot seat anymore.  
\--------

Blaine cautiously approached Mike who was sipping coffee at the nurses’ station. Mike was a good friend of Blaine’s and he didn’t want to put him in awkward situation but he need more information about Kurt and Sam. Blaine was still very interested in Kurt but the thought of dating a widower was very daunting. Maybe if he knew more this would be an easier call to make. It wasn’t gossip. He was just trying to make an informed decision. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi.” Mike replied not looking up from his patient’s chart. 

“Good coffee today?” 

“What’s wrong, Blaine?” He asked before taking a sip.

“Why do you-“ 

Mike sighed exasperated and looked up. 

“You’re twitching. Just tell me what’s up?” 

Was he really that transparent? God, he would be the worst spy. Blaine shifted from one foot to another studying his wheelie sneakers. 

“Can I ask you a question…about umm Kurt?” 

Mike gave him a skeptical look and crossed his arms. 

“Well, that depends. What’s the question?”

He rubbed his neck and tapped his fingers on the linoleum counter nervously. God, this was so high school. Why couldn’t he be a grown up and talk to his crush himself? 

“Kurt said that he and Sam first got together in high school. Were they an on again off again thing?” 

Mike peered at him from over the rim of his coffee cup his eyes impossible to read. 

“No, they were solid.”

Solid since high school? Christ, Blaine’s longest relationship had been a year and a half.

“So, he never dated anyone else?”

“Nope.” He said popping the P extra hard. A bittersweet smile crossed Mike’s face. “He used to call Sam his one and only.” 

Blaine’s stomach started churning frantically. Kurt had a “one and only.” He’d never meet anyone with a “one and only” before. His older brother was twice divorced, and his mother had been engaged before she met his father. He assumed his grandparents had only ever had sex with each other but that was a generational thing. 

A young redheaded nurse tapped Mike on the shoulder. 

“Dr.Chang, Miss.Abbot has woken up and she’s asking for you.” 

“Thanks, see you later Blaine.” 

“Sure.” 

Mike walked off to his patient’s room leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts. Over the years he’d developed at bit of a complex about always being “second best.” His older brother Cooper had always been his parent’s favorite and his boyfriends were always picking something else over him. So he wasn’t thrilled by the idea of having to compete with Kurt’s dead husband and one true love. 

He really needed to figure out what he wanted. Tomorrow he would have to see Kurt again for Evan’s DTaP vacation. He wasn’t sure how he was meant to play it when they saw each other again. Should he keep it professional? Should he just take his cues from Kurt or should he take the lead?  
\-----  
That night Blaine was eager to cozy up with a good book. He knew he case studies to write but the headache he had called for a glass of wine and a good book. A quiet night in. That fantasy was short-lived, however. As soon as he finished pouring his second glass of wine there was a knock on his door. 

He opened the door revealing Quinn exhausted and over caffeinated her tousled blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes blurry and glazed over. Crap it was Wednesday which meant it was House Hunter’s International night. Why did it feel like a Thursday? 

“Hey! I brought dinner,” Quinn pushed pass him plopping the boxes of Chinese take out on to the coffee table. 

“Oh, thank God I’m starving,” Blaine said.  
He left the door open for Quinn to enter and he headed to his bedroom to quickly change into his pajamas. He headed back out a few minutes later and found Quinn preach on the sofa unpacking the take out onto the coffee table. She eyed the glass of wine and grinned.

“Started without me? Wine on a Wednesday, Blaine?” Quinn asked, eyebrows raised.

“Oh hush,” Blaine said. “It’s been a hard week.” He went flopped down next to her.  
Quinn rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen. 

Blaine just grinned and flipped through his D.V.R. recordings. “So what’ll it be Tuscany, Saint Tropez, or Aruba.” 

“Definitely Saint Tropez.”

She came back with a wine glass and poured herself some Merlot.  
They ate their greasy Chinese food and watched an obnoxious Yuppie couple traipsing around the French Rivera trying to decide which overpriced flat to buy.  
He was half-way through his box of sweet and sour pork when Quinn brought up the topic of her birthday party. 

“I can’t remember the last time I drank that much.” 

“Oh yeah? Did Wes make you his famous hang over eggs?” 

Blaine said through his mouthful of food. Quinn flushed but still managed to give him a haughtily look. 

“Blaine, manners,” She admonished.  
Blaine rolled his eyes and picked up his glass of wine to wash down his food. 

“But seriously what’s happening there?”

“I don’t know.” Quinn coughed a little and turned her attention to her wantons. “We had fun and everything but I don’t know if it’s going to become a thing.”

“Well, do you want it to become a thing?” 

“I don’t know,” She sighed as she leaned back against the couch, glass of wine half way to her lips. “I just don’t want to wreck our friendship. Plus I’m terrible at being a girlfriend.” 

Blaine shook his head and affectionately nudged Quinn in the side. He loved Quinn dearly but she was the only person with a worse romantic track record than him. 

“Give yourself a chance. You’re way too hard on yourself.”

Quinn rolled her eyes and poked him with a chopstick.

“Said the pot to the kettle.” 

“Touché.” 

“I’ll just have to decide if it’s worth the risk. They say you regret missed opportunities more than mistakes.” 

“They? Who’s this they?” 

“You know people, Oprah, Jesus, whoever.” Quinn said flippantly waving her chopsticks around for emphasis. Blaine’s mind drifted to Kurt. Was he worth the risk?

“Speaking of relationships, anyone on the horizon for you?” She asked before popping a wonton in her mouth. 

Damn, It was like she was a mind reader.

Blaine snorted. “I don’t think so,” he replied trying to seem cavalier. 

“What about Kurt?” 

A piece of tofu got caught in Blaine’s throat. 

“What about him?” 

Quinn raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. 

“Look, he’s a single dad I’m a doctor. Neither one of us has time for a relationship.” 

“Is this because of the kid?” 

“What? No!”

Although that was something he hadn’t really considered. Sure, Blaine liked kids but he had a hard enough time making a relationship between two people work yet alone one with three people. Great, a whole new thing to worry about. Thanks a lot Quinn. 

“It’s…I just don’t think our emotional baggage is compatible.” 

Quinn shook her head and tutted. “You’re just making up excuses.” 

Blaine frowned and wiped the sweet and sour sauce off his face. Quinn might have a point. Having a relationship meant opening himself up to possible heartbreak. Maybe he was being a coward making up excuses to avoid the risk. 

“Besides you need to get back on the horse.”

Well that was true. Since Kevin he’d only had the occasional depressing one nightstand and a few dates that never really went anywhere.

“I’m perfectly happy being single.” He murmured bitterly glaring at the happy couple on T.V... 

“And that’s why you were drinking wine, alone, on a Wednesday night?”

“Oh shut up,” Blaine said without heat and he took a sip from his glass. “Anyway relationships don’t make you happy they just increase the amount of drama in your life.”  
“Sure, sure,” Quinn said, waving Blaine off. 

Blaine wondered if Quinn was right. Maybe he did need a boyfriend. Maybe this time would be different and Kurt would be worth the risk. Either way he needed to decide soon. He was seeing Kurt tomorrow and it wouldn’t be fair to give him false hope. Since Evan was involved there couldn’t be any back and forth. He was either in or out.  
\-------  
Blaine opened the door and there he was looking chic as ever in a black pea coat a turquoise scarf with Evan sitting on his lap and wearing a cute newsboy cap. 

Blaine busied himself getting the syringe with the vaccine ready and avoided looking at the other man. “I’m a little surprised to see you. I figured you’d change doctors.”

“I thought about it” Kurt replied his voice taunt and tense. “but I couldn’t figure out the hospital’s website so.” 

Shit, you could cut the tension with a knife. 

“Right.” 

He sat down next to Evan and gave him a winning smile. 

“Alright I need you to be brave for me. Ok?” 

Evan pouted and cocked his head to the side clearly not understanding. He grabbed a corner of Kurt’s scarf and put it in his mouth. Blaine rolled up the toddler’s sleeve and used a cotton swab to disinfect his arm. 

"You might want to distract him." He said reaching out for hypodermic needle. 

Kurt nodded and began rummaging through his messenger bag. 

"Hey pumpkin, there’s someone who wants to see you."  
He pulled out a plush penguin and waved it in front of Evan. 

"It's Ms.Pebbles!” He said in a ridiculous British accent. “Ms.Pebbles wants to give you a kiss!"

God, he was so adorable when he acted all dorky. Kurt pressed the penguin’s beck to Evan's cheek and made a loud kissing noise. Evan smiled and giggled. Blaine found a vein and gave him the injection. Evan let out a plaintive wail and tried to squirm. Kurt rubbed Evan’s back and cooed reassuringly. 

“Are there any reactions he might have?” He asked. 

Blaine quickly applied a My little Pony bandage and rolled down Evan’s sleeve. 

“There might be some soreness or swelling on his arm. But that’s nothing to worry about.”

Kurt nodded clearly deep in though and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in his linen pants. 

“Ok, what about a reactions I do have to worry about?”

Blaine sighed. He knew Kurt was just trying to be diligent but he hated filling parent’s heads with worst-case scenarios. 

“He could have a severe allergic reaction but it’s very rare.” 

“What are the warning signs?” Evan reached out for Ms.Pebbles but Kurt was too preoccupied to notice. 

“Wheezing, hives, dizziness. But if any of that happens you just given him some ibuprofen and call me.” 

Kurt nodded hoisted Evan onto his hip and stood up. 

“Right, well thank you Dr.Anderson.”

As Kurt walked toward the door Blaine panicked. If he didn’t bring it up now they’d just go back to how it was before. This was it now or never in or out. 

“Have you thought anymore about us?” 

He croaked out his voice breaking for the first time in years. Kurt bite his bottom lip and it making him look younger and more innocent. Blaine wondered if Kurt was doing it on purpose, if he knew how much of a turn-on it was. 

“Look, even if we over look the fact that I'm still in love with another man. Evan and me are a package deal. You spend all day dealing with kids do you really want them to invade your free time too?" 

"I honestly don't mind.” Kurt shook his head in disbelieve but Blaine barreled on. “Evan's a pretty low key kid and we get along." 

“I can’t do spontaneous and carefree. I spend as much time with Evan as possible. it's bad enough that I can't take him to fittings with me. I'm not going to dump him on some babysitter every Friday night just so I can go out.” 

Blaine took a deep breath and massaged his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on. As scary as all this was he knew he’d hate himself is he walked way without even trying. 

"I know that we'd have to take it slow and this would be a big risk but I just want you to know that if you're game than so am I."

Kurt sighed deeply and studied the toddler in his arms. Evan looked up at his father happily sucking on his tiny fist and clutching Ms.Pebbles. Blaine waited for a response palms moist, mouth dry as the desert. He’d been flip flopping on whether or not pursuing this was a good idea but now looking at Kurt he definitely knew what he wanted. 

Suddenly Kurt looked up and asked. 

“How do you feel about Paella?”

Blaine was taken a back by the non sequitur but the way Kurt was looking at him gave him a funny swooping sensation in his stomach.

“Umm I’ve never really had it before but I love seafood.” 

“Well, I was thinking of whipping up some Paella tonight. Do you want to come over and have dinner with me and Evan?” 

Blaine couldn’t be held responsible for the goofy grin on his face. 

“Tonight, yeah that would be great.”


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine knocked on Kurt's apartment door. As he waited for a response he tried not to psyche himself out but Mike’s words just kept rolling around in his head. Kurt had a one and only. He’d only slept with one man and boy did that make Blaine feel slutty. Kurt had never been dumped, never dated as an adult. Kurt was bounded to compare Blaine to Sam since he had none else to compare him to. 

When the door opened he was greeted by the alluring scent of saffron and the sight of a smiling Kurt with a babbling Evan resting on his hip.

“Hi! You’re just in time I just took the paella out of the oven.”

“Hey, I umm brought some wine.” Blaine said awkwardly handing him the bottle. He instantly regretted tying a bow around the bottle. He’d thought it was cute but now he worried it was tacky.

“That was very thoughtful of you.”

“I hope it’s the right one. I went on line and tried to figure out what wine would go best with Paella.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Plus you and the bottle match.” He said playfully tugging on Blaine’s paisley bowtie. The teasing lit in Kurt’s voice, sent a flash of heat to Blaine’s face and a ball of excitement to his stomach.

Evan reached out grabbed at the bowtie and gave Blaine a puzzled look.  
“Tie?” 

“Uum no, it’s a bowtie.” 

Evan’s brow furrowed.  
“bootie?” 

“Bowtie.” 

“Boatie.” 

“Bowtie.” 

“Bowtie?” 

“Yes, good job sweetie!” Kurt kissed Evan on the cheek. 

“Bowtie!” Evan giggled triumphantly.

“They say two year olds can learn up to ten words a day most of Evan’s words are clothing related.” 

Blaine smirked. “Well, like father like son.” 

Kurt scurried around the dinning room putting Evan in his high chair and opening the bottle of wine. “Take a seat.” 

Over dinner Kurt and Blaine compared harrowing tales of diva disasters and med student meltdowns and swapped family anecdotes. They shared memories both bitter and sweet. Being a chronic people pleaser Blaine was rarely completely relaxed around a guy he liked. Normally he would be worried that he was complaining too much about Web M.D. and paranoid parents or not asking the right questions. Kurt just made him feel so at ease. It wasn’t until they had finished their second glass of wine that Blaine noticed how carefully Kurt was avoiding mentioning Sam. He would start a story saying “we” and then awkwardly change to “I.” It was considered bad from to talk about an ex during a date but Blaine didn’t want to make Kurt feel like he had to airbrush Sam from his past. That would only lead to resentment and bitterness.

Blaine was in the middle of a story about his shenanigans with David during their residence when Evan let out an enormous yawn. Kurt gathered him up from his high chair and set him in his lap.

“Are you ready for bed, champ?” 

Evan shook his head and nuzzled into his father’s sweater. 

“No, you want me to read you a story first?” 

Evan nodded enthusiastically.

"How about Peter Rabbit?" 

“It’s on the second row of the book shelf do you mind?” 

“Oh sure." 

Kurt looked amused. Blaine handed Kurt the book and took a seat next to him.

“So I’ll be the narrator, Mother Rabbit, and Flopsy Mopsy. Can you do Cotton-Tail, Peter and Mr.McGregor?” 

“I’d be honored.” They read to Evan using different voices for each character. When Blaine got to voicing Mr. McGregor, he deepened his voice his up on a gruff Scottish accent, making both Kurt, and Evan giggle. When the story was over, he closed the book gently and handed it to Blaine. Blaine put the book back in the bookshelf as Kurt swooped Evan up in his arms and carried him into his bedroom.

Blaine followed and watched from the doorway as Kurt tucked Evan into bed placing a kiss on his forehead. Evan’s room was filled with toys and brightly colored pictures, but the thing that stood out the most was the ceiling. The ceiling was painted a black and covered in gold stars forming the constellations 

“Sweet dreams, pumpkin.” Kurt softly whispered.

“Nose kiss?” Evan asked.

“Nose kiss.” Kurt leaned down and they rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Blaine’s heart melts a little in his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had an Eskimo kiss. When he was six he’d given Bobby Adams an Eskimo kiss under the monkey bars. All the other kids started calling him queer after that. 

Kurt turned off the lights and left the door open a crack, to allow light from the hall to seep in. 

“Evan’s still afraid of the dark.” He explained. 

“Well, that’s normal for his age.” 

\---------

They cleared the dinning room table, and settled in the living room curled up on the sofa together with another glass of wine before Blaine finally worked up the nerve to ask. 

“Is this a date?” 

Kurt choked on his wine and looked up startled.

“Sorry, I know asking that can just make things awkward.” 

Blaine rambled unable to stop the words from pouring out of his mouth. “I just...before we never really made it clear what we are? Are we seeing each other, or dating, or are we together?” 

Kurt finished coughing and caught his breath.

“I…I don’t know. I don’t have a lot of dating experiences so I’m not sure what the right terms are.”

Kurt ran his pinky around the rim of his glass and chewed on his bottom lip.

“Can we be two people who like each other and are getting to know each other?” 

Blaine gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  
“Yeah, yeah that sounds nice.” 

Well, screw it! Since he already made everything awkward might as well put it all out on the table.

“Eeer also, I just want to say that uuum obviously Sam was a huge part of your life and I don’t want you to feel like you have to avoid talking about him just to spare my feelings, err anything.” 

“Yeah, I know normally it’s weird to talk about ex’s but it’s kind of difficult not to. I mean I was with him for most of my life. So I appreciate that.” 

“I think we should just try and be honest.” 

“I think that’s for the best. So in the spirit of honesty do you want to play truth?” 

“Sure!” Blaine said glad that Kurt had found a way to lighten the mood. 

At first they asked questions about silly harmless topics like “What would your spirit animal be?”, “Would you rather sing instead of talk or dance instead walk?” and “What would you do with a time machine?.” Then they talked about their families and then they got to questions about personal history. 

“What was your first kiss like?” 

Blaine blushed at the memory. 

“I was thirteen and I kissed this boy from my choir, Danny. It was so quick it was more of a lip bump than a kiss.” 

“Aww, that’s so cute!”

“We were both so embarrassed we didn’t talk to each other for a week.” 

“What about you?” He asked nudging Kurt playfully. 

“It was with Sam.” Kurt said with a wistful smile. “He was dyslexic so I helped him with English. We would lie on my bed and I would read our assigned readings out loud to him. One day I was reading to him on my bed like always and he just leaned over and kissed me.” 

Blaine, drunk on good wine and great flirtation, decided to take a leap and ask about another romantic milestone. 

“So, when did you lose your virginity?”

“At seventeen. Sam’s family was talking about moving to Kentucky. So I invited him over to my parentless house and told him if he was going to leave I wanted him to take a piece of me with him.” He let out a small breathy laugh 

“I’ve always been very dramatic. We used this silicone based lube, which totally ruined my favorite sheets. He was so worried about prepping me that he got lube all over everything.” Kurt chuckled and shook his head. “ And I’d lite all these fancy vanilla scented candles to set the mood but Sam was allergic to them so he kept sneezing all over me! It was a mess but it was kind of prefect.”

Blaine nodded a polite smile plastered on his face.

“What about you? What was your first time like?” 

Well, turn about is fair play. He should have seen this one coming. 

“Well, umm I had a huge crush on this older guy, Jeremiah. We meet at the GAP. He was the assistant manager.” 

Kurt cocked his head to the side and asked.

“How long did you guys date?”  
Wow, Kurt was so sophisticated yet so naïve. 

“Well umm, we went out for coffee a couple of times and then he invited me to this house party. After a few beers we ended up having sex on some guy’s futon.” 

Kurt frowned a glint of pity in his eyes. Oh God, no not pity. Pity was not sexy. 

“So did you date after that?”  
Blaine shifted uncomfortable on the sofa. 

“No, afterward he got all weird and distant so I decided to serenade him at work on Valentine’s Day. He was mortified and said he never wanted to see me again.”

Kurt scooted in closer and took Blaine’s hand in his.  
“I’m so sorry.” 

Blaine couldn’t meet Kurt’s eyes he was far too embarrassed. He was supposed to be on a date not getting sympathy for his teenage idiocy. It was all so long ago. When would he stop being embarrassed about it? 

“You didn’t deserve that.” Kurt soothed rubbing his back reassuringly. Blaine didn’t know it was possible to feel this pathetic while sitting next to a man this attractive. He lifted back up to look Kurt in the eye. There was affection there but something else too something with a deeper smokier note. Suddenly Blaine was feeling anything but pathetic.

“Blaine,” Kurt said softly. 

God he loved hearing Kurt say his name. Nobody else ever said his name with such reverence and in such a sexy come-get-me voice. 

"C'mere." Kurt mumbled. One of his hands released wrapped behind Blaine's neck, clasping strands of dark hair between fingers. He felt the hand tug him down and he tilted his head to the side. Blaine clasped both hands onto Kurt's hips and pulled him in closer. He nuzzled his nose against Kurt's, breath hot against his lips, and pushed forwards closing the last bit of distance and kissing him. 

He trapped Kurt's plump bottom lip between his own sucking on it and tentatively licking across it with the tip of his tongue. With a gasp, Kurt's lips parted and Blaine dived, exploring Kurt's mouth and reveling in the electricity that seemed to be coursing through his body. 

"You smell good." Blaine smiled, nosing into Kurt's hair.

"It's organic fruit oil moisturizers." Kurt mumbled, nuzzling against the other man's jaw.

“Your stubble feels nice.” Kurt whispered his warm lips dragged against Blaine’s skin, ghosting over his Adam's apple and nudging Blaine’s jaw over to open up the untouched side of his neck. “Thanks” Blaine shuddered. 

“You know” Blaine said as he peppered Kurt’s jaw with fleeting kisses. “since the day I meet you I’ve been fantasizing about marking up your neck.” with his attention focused in on placing kisses along his jaw.

“Really?” Kurt grinned mischievously stretching out, lengthening his neck for Blaine. 

“Really.” Blaine leaned down and began devouring his graceful swan’s neck. Kurt shivered and Blaine’s curls holding him in place. As if he would ever leave. 

"Blaine, Ah right there." Kurt bit at his lip sharply as the words slipped out. His toes curled against Blaine's shins. Blaine let out a groan. Kurt's alabaster skin was so soft and hot, and his fingers were massaging Blaine's scalp and the back of his neck as he moved down Kurt’s neck leaving a wet trail of kisses and licking the hollow at the base of his throat.

Blaine made a needy noise in the back of his throat, catching Kurt's mouth with his own. He held him tight and responded to the kiss eagerly his toes running up and down the side of Blaine's calf in a way that was unfairly sexy.

"Hmmmmn. Kurt." Blaine panted against Kurt's lips for a moment before diving back in for more. Blaine couldn't help his hand sliding down to Kurt's hip, finding the hidden skin between his Marc Jacob’s sweater and Kurt's cigarette pants.

"You feel really good..." Kurt was whispering and pressing hot, imprecise kisses over his cheeks and jaw as Blaine's thumbs pressed firm circles along his hipbones. Blaine shifted, bending down to push Kurt's sweater aside to gain access to his collarbones. He started kissing his collarbones, letting his teeth scrap gently over the delicate skin. Kurt moaned and wrapped his mile long legs around Blaine pulling him even closer accidentally grinding their clothed cocks together. With a sudden jolt of heat that ran straight through him, and a thoroughly unhappy moan, Blaine moved both hands to Kurt's chest and pushed him back. "We should...we should..."

"We should stop." Blaine panted."We both said we’d take it slow. Before you said that you weren’t ready."

"Well clearly that's all my emotions talking, cause obviously, physically, I am more than ready." Kurt ground out, pushing his bangs off his flushed face.

"Wow. Not helping." Blaine commented, shifting uncomfortably as his erection scrapped against his zipper. He ran his hands through his hair, breathing out slowly. 

"I think I should just go because...You are just too tempting.” 

Kurt laugh but nodded and they slowly disentangled themselves and stood up. They walked to the front door both awkwardly struggling to hide their erections.

“So, ummm I had a great time.” Blaine licked his lips anxiously. He really wanted to kiss Kurt again but they were meant to be cooling down. “and I’ll, aaah, I’ll call you later.”

“Right.” Kurt nodded and leaned in as if he was about to kiss him but instead he just rubbed their noses together. Blaine couldn’t help but smile. 

“Nose kiss?” He breathed. Kurt grinned 

“Only for my favorite boys.”


	9. Chapter 9

Moans of pleasure rippling through both their bodies. Sweaty bodies, harsh pants and deep colored hickeys

Beeeep beeeep beep.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt moaned wantonly the picture of debauchery "take me!" 

Beeep beep beep. Blaine grunted unhappily smacked his alarm clock and flopped back onto his bed with a sigh. Why had he forgotten to turn off the alarm before going to bed last night? It was a Saturday he should be sleeping in plus it had interrupted his oh so beautiful dream. 

He and Kurt had been dating for several weeks now and were still taking it slow…well physically slow. It was amazing how quickly Kurt and Evan had become fixtures in Blaine’s life. 

Even though they both had busy schedules they spent all their free time together. Kurt loved feeding him. He would pack him gourmet lunches complete with little love notes that made Blaine giddy. Sometimes after work Blaine would swing by Kurt’s apartment and the three of them would curl up together and watched TV. 

Once it became clear that Blaine didn’t mind that Kurt and Evan were a package deal Kurt even asked him to come to Evan’s Gymboree classes. Blaine loved taking them out and didn’t mind having to plan kid friendly dates. They went to the Aquarium and the Bronx Zoo. Last week he surprised Kurt with a picnic at Bryant Park, and the three of them rode Le Carrousel. When they were out in public Blaine knew that people saw them as a family. It made him proud to know that other people thought that Blaine was Evan’s other dad. 

Ever thing was going great but they were moving at a glacial pace thus the frequent and increasingly frustrating wet dreams. He respected Kurt’s boundaries but his boyfriend was just too sexy for his own good. With that coy smile, those soft lips and fuck, Blaine could kiss those lips for hours – he did kiss them for hours. With his shapely legs that stretched for miles, legs that would look even better wrapped around Blaine’s hips, or pulled tight over his shoulders. 

Blaine groaned in frustration and heaved himself out of bed. A cold shower would make him feel better. Cold showers were Blaine’s new best friend. 

Blaine turned the shower knob to the left. Nothing happened. He turned it to the right. Still nothing. Well, crap. Suddenly his phone started to ring. Crap. He wrapped a towel around his waist and scuttled back to the bedroom to find his phone. He finally found it under a pile of paper wok and answered it. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, I have big news! Caleb’s asked me to do costume design on his new production of Sunday in the Park with George! My life will be all Sondheim and pointillism! It’s going to be amazing!” 

“Wow, that’s great.” Blaine said his voice flat and dry. 

“Could you try that again? Once more with feeling?” 

"Sorry, I’m just in a crappy mood. My stupid shower isn't working and my landlord is visiting his daughter in Vancouver." 

"Is the water working in the rest of the apartment?" he asks. Blaine frowned.

"Yeah, more or less," Blaine said slowly, not really sure where he was going with this, and far too sleepy to run around checking the water. 

"Ok, hang on a sec.” 

Blaine heard some muffed talking on the other end of the line. He thought he heard the lit of an Irish accent in there.

“Alright, Rory can watch Evan for a few hours so I can come and take a look at it." Blaine blinked, taken aback. 

“Oh no, I can’t ask you to...” 

“You’re not asking I‘m offering. Besides now I finally get to see your apartment.” 

Blaine spent the next half hour throwing on clothes and franticly cleaning his apartment removing all the embarrassing stuff, like gross old razors, dirty clothes on the floor, and the plethora of Kleenex boxes.

All too soon there was a knock at the door and Blaine rushed to answer it. A perky and surprisingly causal Kurt wearing a pair of Levis and a tight white t-shirt greeted him.

“Hey, your neighbor let me in.” He laughed and rubbed his knuckles against Blaine’s cheek. “I like your sandpaper face.” Blaine chuckled. “Yeah, sorry I’m a bit of a mess."

“Well, let’s fix your bathroom.”  
\-----

Somehow, the hardware store became the grocery store, too, since Kurt didn’t approve of the contents of Blaine fridge. He let Kurt get away with buying him all sorts of ridiculous vegetables, because he thinks he can't or shouldn't live on teriyaki beef jerky and ramen. “Honestly Blaine, you’re a Doctor you should know better!” 

They have completely opposite impulse junk food tastes. When Blaine snuck some pretzels under the arugula he notices that Kurt had put, a tub of Nutella in the cart. He smiled to himself, sweet and salty.

\------

"I wouldn't have guessed you'd be so handy," Blaine said blithely. 

Kurt's face did this weird, twisty, sad thing for a moment that made Blaine panic. 

"Not that you're not good at stuff, you are, obviously, but I mean, around the house. It's... nice."

He felt dumb, using the word "nice.” Nice was just such a bland word to describe Kurt, who was possibly the least bland person ever. But nice was the only thing coming up in his mind, and at least it was you know, nice. Not "mean.” 

“My Dad’s a mechanic. His idea of male bonding was doing D.I.Y. projects with me.” 

Blaine nodded but he was distracted by Kurt’s hands all grimy with plumbing grit and the muscles in his forearms flexing as he worked at a stubborn something or another- maybe a nut or bolt or something- with a wrench. Blaine’s stomach fluttered a bit when he used the back of his wrist to push his still damp hair out of his eyes.

“This should do it.” Kurt said as he tighten a screw or nut, Blaine wasn’t sure. Suddenly water poured down on them from the shower head. Blaine yelped and ran to get him a towel. 

He handed him and hand towel. He watched as Kurt dried his face, his white t-shirt now see through.   
“You…you look really sexy right now.”

“Oh really.” Kurt said with a mischievous smirk as he walked towards Blaine backing him up against a shower wall. 

Kurt was warm, and solid, and near, and Blaine really liked that. He reach out and rested an arm on Kurt's chest.

“You like me all dirty and wet.”

“Yeah.”

Kurt shivered slightly at the feel of Blaine's breath ghosting over his damp skin. Blaine leaned forward and pressed his nose against Kurt’s neck right behind his ear and inhaled. Sweat, rosemary and baby powder. He raised his head slightly, and gentle kissed to the spot. He nearly groaned in agony when Blaine pulled back.

Kurt exhaled shakily the slight neediness look in his eyes dragged Blaine in. He moved his hand from Kurt's chest to his neck and pressed a kiss against Blaine's lips. Blaine grinned into it, almost immediately raising the stakes as he readjusted so he could suck a little on Kurt's lower lip. Blaine let out a lazy moan as Kurt caressed the side of his face tenderly, pushing up through his hairline, tugging slightly. But when Blaine pushed a little further, pressing his body a little firmer against his. 

His hands were on autopilot skimming back and forth from the nape of Kurt's neck, massaging softly there, and down to press an open palm against Kurt's hip. So far between them, contact had been...above the belt. But Blaine just couldn't help it. His right hand was tucked around Kurt's waist. So close...

He wanted to be a gentleman. He wanted to treat Kurt with all the respect and consideration and courtesy he deserved. But to be honest, the way his boyfriend was experimentally running his tongue over his ear was pretty much frying his higher brain functions. Blaine’s hand dipped slowly to Kurt's lower back, tracing circles through Kurt’s wet t-shirt.

"Is that okay?" Blaine breathed heavily, looking at Kurt with concern. Kurt just sort of nodded jerkily, before diving back into their heavy make out session with renewed enthusiasm.

Their kissing was getting a little messy, but that wasn't really a problem for either of them. The other man gasped into his mouth. Kurt's hand had found it's way under Blaine’s oxford button down and undershirt, fingers raking slowly from ribs to waistband. Blaine felt all the air drain from his chest and with a hot surge, his hand grabbed Kurt's ass, and pulling Kurt closer to him reveling in this new boundary Kurt allowed him. He can feel Kurt's erection against his own, just as hot and hard and starts to grind against him. Blaine kissed him deep and slow as the rubbed together franticly.

"Blaine." Kurt panted between open kisses as Blaine rolled his hips rutting against him. 

"Oh, honey, you're way too good at that." Kurt groaned as Blaine’s teeth scraped against his nipple. "Oh damn honey, yes..." Blaine bite down. Kurt closed his eyes and came in his pants with a wail.”

“Sorry.” Kurt panted. “It’s just it’s been so long.”

“It’s fine.” 

He was still pressed up against Kurt’s body feeling every inch warm hard and intoxicating. God he wanted him. He wanted everything Kurt could give him.

“I know all this waiting must be hard on you .”

Kurt slotted his leg between Blaine’s legs putting pressure on his aching cock. His lips trailing across Blaine’s neck, licking, biting, soothing. 

“It’s hard for me too.” 

Kurt said as he nibbled on Blaine’s collarbone. Blaine closed his eyes and shuddered. He was close so close. He's hard as a rock and every touch makes him moan.

“My libido’s been dormant for two years.”

And then Kurt’s kissing him again tasting claiming taking. Kurt palmed Blaine's cock through his wet jean and Blaine let out a high pitched hiss. In a flash Kurt had unzipped his pants. He started stroking Blaine's shaft. Blaine gasped into his mouth shaking with desire and need. 

“But now." Kurt whispered "it’s like I’m having a sexual reawakening.”

Kurt let his hand trail lower to roll the full sac between his fingers before giving a tug.

Fire surged up his spine, the blood poundings in his ears as Blaine rutted mindlessly riding towards the edge. He let out an inhuman noise as pleasure overtook him and he came on Kurt. He collapsed against the tile shower wall panting, covered in sweat and cum. 

Kurt tucked one of Blaine’s stray curls behind his ear and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Now, you take a shower." 

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his. 

"Then we can go back to my place. I'll make us some salmon crepes and we'll watch The Little Mermaid with Evan.” With that he playfully swatted him on the ass and trotted off leaving Blaine to take his ice cold shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine sighed and slumped against the elevator wall. He’d had an awful day. One of his patients had developed meningitis. After a stay in the Intensive Care Unit and massive amounts of antibiotics the baby girl had stabilized. Unfortunately since she was only six months old, Blaine could not measure the extent of the damage done to her brain. It could go from epilepsy to mental disabilities to deafness. They would just have to wait and see. He always hated giving parents a vague prognosis. They were looking to him for answers but he just didn’t have any. They just had to take their baby home and wait for the other shoe to drop. 

Then since Dr.Schuster was grooming Blaine to take over his position as Head of Pediatrics he had to attend the board meeting. He wasn’t sure if Dr. Sylvester actually knew his name. She just kept calling him by a wide variety of insulting nicknames, like Hobbit M.D., Dr. Munchkin, and Puppyeyes McEyebrows. 

But now he was going to see Kurt and that always put him in a better mood. Things would be so much better if they lived together. They would see each other more often and Blaine could help out with Evan more. But he was pretty sure it would be weird to ask your boyfriend to move in before you’d ever had sex. Plus technically they were still meant to be “taking it slow” which was difficult since Blaine was officially head love heels in love with Kurt. 

The elevator doors opened letting him off at the five floor. He walked down the hall and knocked on Kurt’s door.   
Kurt opened the door beaming. 

“Hi, hun.” 

He gave Blaine a peck grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

“Sit, sit. The osso buco is still roasting but it’ll be done soon. Do you want something to drink?” 

“No, I’m ok.”

Evan looked up and waved animatedly. “Hello!” 

Blaine crouched down and smiled. Evan was the most charming toddler he’d ever meet.

“Hey, Buddy.”

Evan grinned up at him and wrapped his tiny hand around one of Blaine’s fingers. 

“Oh you’ve got a new molar coming in there.” 

“Uggh I can’t wait until the teething is officially over.”

“Has he been fussing?” 

“No, he just puts absolutely everything in his mouth.” 

Blaine felt a sudden pinch. He looked down and saw Evan gnawing on Blaine’s finger and looking up at him innocently with his big green eyes. 

“Case in point. I know I have a teething ring around here somewhere.” 

Kurt walked over to the chaotic coffee table and searched though the stacks of photos, piles of glue sticks ribbons and stamps.

“What’s all this?” 

“Oh, Rachel gave me this book about early childhood development. It says that children need to have a sense of their origins and a cohesive narrative.” 

“Aaah!” Kurt cried victoriously as he pulled the teething ring out of a bag of stickers. 

“So I’m making a scrapbook of me and Sam to show Evan when he’s old enough to, you know, start asking questions.” 

Kurt gingerly pulled Blaine’s finger out of Evan’s mouth and replaced it with the teething ring. 

“Oh Right.” 

“Yeah, so mostly I’ve just been organizing photos. But I’ve already got a few pages done. Want to see?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Blaine sat down on the sofa next to Kurt, determined not to let this be awkward.  
Kurt opened the book and pointed to the first photo.

“This is us in our glee club.”

The photo was of a tall (well taller than Blaine) blonde with Justin Beiber hair and huge Angelina Jolie lip sitting in a choir room playing a guitar while Kurt watched adoringly. That was Sam. It was so odd to put a face to the name. He wasn’t sure what he'd expected but it wasn’t this. A small vain part of him hopeful that Sam would look at bit like him. But no, instead he’s got that whole All-American corn feed thing going on, with his broad shoulders, faded jeans, and plaid flannel. 

He looked at the photo then at Evan who was gnawing on the teething ring and happily playing with a blob on blue playdooh. 

“I always figured Evan got his hair from Sam but here his hair is much lighter than Evan’s. “ 

Kurt smiled fondly at the photo running hid fingers through Evan’s golden locks.

“Yeah in high school he used to lighten his hair. He was trying for that whole surfer boy thing.” 

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

“Really, cause with the flannel and that rope belt he looks like he’s going for more of a country thing.” 

“Yeah, he was never into fashion.” 

Blaine felt hopeful. He loved Vogue and G.Q. Fashion was something he and Kurt shared that Kurt and Sam hadn’t. Maybe if Kurt realized that he and Blaine had so much in common he would want them to become serious. 

“But even though his band shirts were less than chic they were very comfy to sleep in.” 

Oh…well maybe Kurt didn’t want a fashionista.

“This is us at prom.” There was Kurt in a sexy kilt wearing a tiara and carrying a scepter. His arms were wrapped around Sam who was wearing a bolo tie and a crown. They were both grinning like mad. 

Kurt flipped the page revealing a series of photos of them at a pool. Sam was wearing a red speedo and dear God! The boy had the body of an Abercrombie model! He had abs you could grate cheese with and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. Even back when Blaine had time to work out he’d never looked with that. He could do sit-ups till the cows came home and he still wouldn’t be that shredded. 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said he was a jock.” 

“Yeah, he was a bit of a gym bunny. He’d always insist on going on these ridiculous diets.” 

“The only way I’d get him to eat sweets was if he licked them off me and then we worked off the calories with sex.” 

Blaine’s stomach started tying itself in knots. Kurt giggled when Blaine didn’t laugh to he looked up alarmed.

“I’m sorry was that too much? It’s just before we said that we’d be honesty…” 

“No, no it’s fine.” 

It most definitely was not fine. His boyfriend was reminiscing about his sex life with his ex!

“Papa!” Evan cried reaching up and beating his little fists against the sofa. 

“Up you get buddy!” Kurt lifted Evan up onto the sofa where he happily crawled between them. He snuggled against Blaine’s chest and began happily chewing on his collar. Blaine rubbed the sleepy toddler’s back smiling and nodding pretending to listen to Kurt debating cardstock, and decorating choices for the scrapbook. This was agonizing.

Blaine wanted so much from Kurt, with Kurt maybe too much, but until now he’d never thought it might be more to than Kurt was willing to give. He hadn’t expected them to be stagnate. He was pretty sure Kurt was the love of his life. But since Sam was the love of Kurt’s life where did that leave him? Sam had died young and would always remain prefect and chiseled in Kurt’s memory while Blaine would age and fall apart in front of him. He was doomed to be out shone by a dead guy for the rest of their relationship. Blaine couldn’t deal with being second best yet again, not with Kurt. He couldn’t lose him. 

He reached over and laced his fingers through Kurt's, letting the pad of his thumb rub up and down Kurt's wrist. 

“I’m sure Evan will love it.” 

Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand. 

“Thanks.” 

Evan let out a big yawn and burrowed himself deeper into Blaine's chest. 

“I think it’s past your bed time, kiddo.” Kurt cooed.

“I’ll just tuck him in. Then we can have dinner.” 

Kurt stood up and straightened his shirt. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. Kurt smiled into the kiss but pulled away. Blushing Kurt scooped the sleepy toddler out of Blaine’s lap and up into his arms. 

“Now Evan, what do we say?” 

Evan turned to Blaine and waved.

“Goodnight!” He said mid-yawn.

Blaine grinned and stood up so he could give him a kiss goodnight.

“Night, buddy.”

“Nose kiss?” Evan asked his green eyes crinkling. 

“Nose kiss.”

Blaine leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Evan’s, making the toddler giggle. 

“Alright, that’s enough time for bed.”

Blaine watched Kurt sashaying down the hall bouncing Evan on his hip. He licked his lips and checked his hair in the nearest mirror. He fussed with his hair wishing he’d thought to bring some hair gel with him. He was going to prove that his boyfriend was into him, damn it.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt walked back into the living room and started to clean up the coffee table. 

“So the osso boco should be ready now. I hope you like it a tried this new recipe with…”

Blaine interrupted him with a firm kiss. He caught Kurt around the waist and pulled him to him, fingers digging in against Kurt’s hipbone. Kurt sighed and eased forward melting into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck. Blaine kissed him back, reaching up and gently cupping Kurt's cheeks in his hand. His hips bucked forward of their own accord searching for friction. Kurt smiled and pulled back slightly.

"You’re getting awfully frisky Dr. Anderson.” 

Blaine's mouth twisted into a grin. "Can you blame me?" Blaine darted forward and kissed Kurt again walking them towards the sofa. Kurt gasped into the kiss as Blaine tipped him backwards onto the sofa and straddling the other boy. He slipped a hand underneath Kurt’s silk shirt.

“Wait,” Kurt breathed out. “Blaine.”

“No more talking,” Blaine murmured into Kurt’s neck. He worked his way down Kurt’s delicate throat, biting and licking and sucking feverishly. Before deciding to focus on the supple skin on his collar bone. He was determined, absolutely determined, to leave an enormous mark on Kurt’s skin. Blaine wanted everyone to see his huge purple mark on Kurt’s perfect porcelain neck. Like a big neon sign proclaiming that Kurt was his. His and none else’s.

“Blaine.” 

It would be proof that Kurt wanted him just as much as Blaine wanted him. Blaine rutted against him, feeling Kurt’s hardening cock against his thigh. Before the night was over he was going to make Kurt scream his name as he came. 

“Blaine!” Kurt shoved Blaine roughly to get his attention.

Stunned, Blaine looked down at Kurt frowning. “What?… did I hurt you?”

Kurt looked up at him with a flushed face, wide eyes, filled with panic and confusion. 

“We can’t.” Kurt crawled out from under him and sat up. “I’m sorry, Blaine. I can’t.”

Blaine groaned. This was beyond frustrating

“But why? We like each other you’re getting hard. What exactly are we waiting for?” 

“I just can’t,” Kurt said, shutting down before Blaine’s eyes. Kurt’s arms hugged around his own body. 

“This is just all too fast. I said from the beginning that we’d need to take it slow…”

“Yeah in the beginning, but I though we had made some progress.”   
Blaine sighed bitterly and wrecked his fingers through his hair. 

“If you’re not ready that’s fine. But I’m tired of getting jerked around.” He grumbled, “One minute you’re jerking me off in the shower, the next you’re throwing up road blocks. I have no idea where I stand.”

Kurt’s body went rigid and his lip curled in disgust.

“Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean I’m obligated to have sex with you whenever you want.” 

“No, but it does mean that I have a right to know what’s going on.”

“Look, sex means something very different to each of us and…”

“Is that your polite way of calling me a slut?”

Kurt shot Blaine a glare that made him understand why Quinn called Kurt “the Ice Queen.”

“You said we’d go as slow as I need. You said you understood, that you were fine with it.” 

“I’m fine with taking it slow! But I’m not fine with playing second fiddle to a dead man!”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth it was over. It was the crossing of the Rubicon. It was all over. 

“He’s my husband!”

“WAS!” Blaine shouted. “He was your husband and you won’t move on!”

“I’ve been honest with you from the very beginning.” Kurt hissed. “I told you, I’m still in love with him. You said you could handle that!”

Evan began to cry softly in the other room. 

“Fine, you love him but what about me? What is this?” Blaine asked, gesturing wildly between the two of them. “What are we? Are you ever planning on letting us be more than casual? Do you want a future with me?”

Evan’s cries turned to shrieks making Blaine wince. Kurt ran a hand through his hair. Kurt started off down the hall.

“I’ll get him.”

Blaine was left standing alone in the living room watching Kurt walk away. It was hard to breathe, and Blaine felt his shoulders slump. 

Kurt came back into the living room a sniffling Evan pressed to his chest. He anger in his eyes had been replaced with exhaustion.

“This was a mistake. We’ve been going too fast,” Kurt said, his voice low and nearly a whisper. “We still don’t understand each other. You don’t understand me.”

“No, what I don’t understand is why you insist on living in the past. Not when I’m right here. I know I’m not your one true love. I know I’m just some guy you blew in a club bathroom but,” 

Kurt’s eyes glinted with anger.

“Oh don’t you dare! Don’t you dare go there!” 

He spat out his voice icy and filled with a rage that made Blaine quake. 

“I’ve kiss exactly two men in my life. I have nothing to be ashamed of! While you’re the horny baby bitching about not getting any! ” 

Evan let out a wet hiccup. Kurt shushed him and wiped his tears a way with his thumb. Blaine opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His head was spinning.

“I need space. Maybe you should just leave.”

Evan reached out for Blaine but Kurt spun away, heading for the nursery. “Now!” He called over his shoulder.

“Fine,” Blaine snapped. He threw on his jacket and marched out of the apartment slamming the front door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine’s head was pounding. Shame twisted hotly in his stomach when he thought about how he’d behaved. Instead of having a mature discussion about their relationship Blaine had let his insecurities erupt like a volcano. Now not only was he plagued by the same old doubts but now Kurt wasn’t even taking to him.

“So did he ever answer you?” Mike asked. “About wanting a future and everything?” 

“No,” Blaine sighed eating another spoonful of Cherry Garcia. “He got defensive then I got angry. I accused him of not being over Sam and stringing me along. Then he got angry then he told me to leave.”

“Wow…that’s.” Mike mumbled rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I mean don’t get me wrong I get where you’re coming from. But that’s a lot to throw at someone all at once. Especially out of the blue.” 

“I know, I know. I made things worse.” Blaine groaned exasperated. “I knew I’d fuck it up.” 

Mike said nothing. 

“Maybe it’s for the best I mean I always had to walk on egg shells, and comparing myself to Sam made me feel like shit all the time.” 

Mike still didn’t say anything

“He clearly isn’t over him. I mean he always calls him my husband not my ex-husband, or my late husband.” 

Blaine grumbled spooning more and more ice cream into his mouth until he started to get a brain freeze. 

"You still want him." Mike said. It was a statement not a question. Blaine threw his head back on the sofa and groaned. 

"Of course I do but that's not the point." 

"It isn't?"

Blaine chucked a pillow at Mike's head but deep down he knew he was right. 

\----------  
Quinn listened patiently and stirred cream into her coffee. 

“You fucked up.” 

“I know!”

“He knows, Quinn. Can you get Kurt to talk to him?” 

Quinn took a sip of her coffee and looked off in contemplation. Her cellphone started to ring.

“Maybe.” 

Quinn fished her phone out of her lab coat pocket.

“Might have to call Berry in on this one.”

She groaned turning off her phone. “God, Wes will not stop calling me. What’s his problem?”

Blaine furrowed his brow in confusion. 

“Uuum maybe it’s cause you guy’s are…” 

Suddenly Quinn was up in his face. 

“Whatever we are is nobody’s business!” 

And with that she stormed off. Mike clapped Blaine on the back. 

“Relax, she always treats her friends better than her boyfriends.”

\-------  
The next day Blaine got a text from Quinn. 

3:30pm: ‘I’ve talked to him. He’s upset but there’s still hope. You’re going to have to make the first move though. Make a grand gesture.’

Grand Gesture? Like a serenade? No did he learn nothing from The Gap Attack. So what then….flowers? Yeah, Kurt would like that but what flowers? Roses? No too cliché. Lilies? No they were for funereal. 

No, better idea. Blaine looked up the language of flowers on line and looking for a flower with the right meaning. Who knew that flowers had so many meanings? And not just nice meanings. Snapdragons meant presumptuous, begonias meant beware, yellow carnations meant distain and rejection. He had no idea that you could insult someone with flowers. Finally Blaine settled for purple hyacinths since apparently they meant, “forgive me.”

4:34pm:Did you get the flowers? 

5:00pm: ‘I’m sorry.’

5:04pm: ‘I miss you.’

5:07pm: ‘I miss Evan.’

5:10pm: ‘I miss the little notes you’d slip into my lunch.’

5:12pm: 'I miss your laugh.' 

5:15pm: 'I miss your smile. I miss your smile a lot.'

5:17pm: ‘I miss your voice.’ 

5:20pm: ‘I miss singing with you.’

5:25pm: 'I miss going to the playground with you and Evan. He’ll get over his fear of slides eventually.' 

5:28pm: 'I miss the way you always take the pickles off your sandwiches and eat them separately, for absolutely no reason.'

5:34pm: ‘I miss finger painting with Evan.’

5:40pm: 'I miss watching An Affair to Remember with you reciting all the actors lines.’ 

5:45pm:'I miss watching 'I Love Lucy' with you and listening to you comment on her clothes.'

5:50pm: 'I miss the way you walk into a room and your eyes immediately seek me out.'

6:00pm:'I miss your arm around me.'

6:05pm:'I miss watching you sleep.'

6:09pm:I miss the way you say my name.'

6:15pm:'I miss your faith in us. In me.'

6:20pm:‘I got the flowers.’ 

6:30pm:‘Evan misses you too.’

6:31pm: ‘Can we talk?’

7:00pm: ‘Ok, meet me at Espresso Yourself. Tomorrow at 9.’

For the first time since Blaine slammed that door, he smiled. 

7:01pm: ‘I’ll be there.’


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine stared down at his coffee cup methodically stirring in cream. He tried to focus on the smell of the coffee and the sound of his spoon scrapping against the cup. He felt like he was jumping out of his skin. Any minute Kurt was going to walk in and what happened next would have a huge impact on his future happiness. Where he and Kurt even still together? God, the idea of never seeing Kurt again made his stomach churn. He was so besotted with this man who takes up all of his thoughts, who clouded his sanity and made him both tense and scared and irrevocably happy all at once.

Kurt strode into the coffee shop with his head held high, wearing a royal blue military jacket covered with buckles, dark jeans that fit him like a second skin, and white doc martins. His chestnut hair was coiffed perfectly, not a hair out of place. Kurt’s eyes scanned the room seeking Blaine out. Kurt’s eyes were just as bewitching as ever but now they were cold, guarded even. When Kurt spotted Blaine he marched over swaying his hips as if to mock Blaine.

“Hi.” Blaine smiled up at him weakly. 

“Hello.” Kurt replied stiffly as he sat down across from him.

“Don’t you want to get some coffee?” 

Kurt shrugged casually. “I’m not sure how long I’m staying yet.” He said fiddling with an opal brooch on his lapel. 

“How have you been?”

“Good, Evan’s started climbing all over everything like a monkey.” 

Blaine smiled imagining the little guy climbing all over the furniture like it’s a jungle gym. He spotted a twinkle in Kurt’s eye. 

“I got cast in a new musical. It’s an adaptation of Some Like it Hot, I’m playing Jeff, Jack Lemon’s character.” 

“Wow, congratulations! I’m sure you’ll be great. You’re a born performer.” 

They had watched Some Like it Hot on their third date snuggled up on the couch drinking hot cocoa. Kurt sang, “I’m Through with Love” so beautifully it made Blaine cry. 

“Thanks.” Kurt preened under the praise. “It’s really exciting I’ve always loved Billy Wilder and the choreographer is a genius.”

Blaine nodded politely and sipped his coffee. There was an awkwardness hanging in the air between them. Blaine hated it. He missed the easy camaraderie they used to have. 

“I’m sorry.” The words tumbled out of his mouth. 

“I know” Kurt said crossing his long elegant legs. 

“I pushed you too hard and made an ass out of myself.” 

“I know, I was there.”

Blaine sighed picking at a hangnail, if only it were that simple. 

“But it wasn’t really about sex, you know that.”

Kurt nodded leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

“It was about Sam.” 

“Yeah.” Blaine traced the insignia on his coffee cup with his finger. He opened his mouth to speak but Kurt beat him to it.

“When I said that sex means different things to us I didn’t mean…What I was trying to say is…” Kurt sighed bitterly and shook his head. 

“My feelings about you are conflicted.” 

Conflicted? Blaine thought that didn’t bode well. 

“It’s just I keep feeling guilty like I’m cheating on Sam with you. And I know he would have wanted me to be happy, I know that. Honestly I think the two of you would have really got on. But I can’t shake the guilt.” 

“I’m sorry, and I really am o.k. with going slow. It’s just….” Blaine looked down sheepishly and mumbled. “Looking at all those photos just… They made me question my place in your life.” 

“You have a place in my life.”

Blaine looked up. Kurt’s eyes softened. There was a new warmth in his gaze. 

“If you want it that is.” He added cautiously.

“Oh, I want it. I just…I need to know what I am to you?”  
Kurt cocked his head to the side.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, where do you see this going?”

Kurt gracefully arched a single eyebrow his lip curled twitching slightly in amusement. 

“Are you asking me what my intentions are?” 

“No, God I’m bad at this.” Blaine mumbled burring his head in his hands. He took a minute to gather his thoughts before asking, “Am I a substitute, or some kind of security blanket?”   
Kurt looked startled maybe even a little hurt but Blaine barreled on. 

“When we go places with Evan and people think we're a family are you wishing I was Sam?” 

Blaine leaned in. He didn’t want to ask but he needed to know. 

“When I kiss you, do you pretended I’m Sam? Are you thinking about how much you’d rather be kissing him? "

His voice cracked and turned pitchy at the end.

"No," Kurt breathed out. "Sometimes you remind me of him a little bit, but you’re you. I don’t play around with people. I’m not some prude string you along.” 

“I know and I’m sorry I ever implied that.” Kurt ignored Blaine’s interruption and continued. 

“I’m not one of those people who always has to be with somebody. I’m not with you just because I don’t want to be alone, or because I want another father for Evan or whatever else you’re worried about.”

Kurt reached across the table and took Blaine’s hand in his entwining their fingers.

“I’m with you because of who you are, nothing else.”

Kurt looked at Blaine like he just wanted to melt into him forever. It made his heart soar. Blaine opened his mouth and words spilled out. 

“I love you.” 

Kurt let out a long breath through pursed lips. Blaine cursed himself. Why? Why did he have the worst timing? Why did he have to push his luck?

“I love you, too.”

Kurt stroked Blaine’s wrist with his thumb squeezing his hand reassuringly.

“That’s why I’m here.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Mmm,” Kurt said, nuzzling his cheek into Blaine stomach. His shirt was riding up and Blaine could feel cool air on his skin where Kurt’s face wasn’t keeping him warm. “Your lap is the world’s best pillow.”

Blaine loved these platonic sleepovers. They were so intimate and comfortable. Sure, it was sexually frustrating but he’d learned to deal with that. Now that he knew Kurt loved him he felt so much more secure. Sure, Kurt would always love Sam but he loved Blaine too. Maybe in time Blaine could become as important to Kurt as Sam was. He traced along Kurt's eyebrows, down his nose, and then ran a soft thumb back and forth over Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed the pad of Blaine's thumb, making him smile.

“Do you have any kinks?” 

Blaine felt lightheaded as all the blood in his brain rushed south.

“What?” 

Kurt shrugged casually, as if he’d just asked the most innocent question in the world.

“I’m just trying to visualize what our future sex life will be like.” 

Blaine didn’t want to talk about sex when he couldn’t have it. It was one thing to be celibate when you were single. But to be celibate when you’re in love with a gorgeous playful man, that was torture.

“You’re just being cruel.”

“Ok, we’ll make a game of it. You tell me one then I’ll tell you one.”

“Deal.” 

“Deal.”

They stared at each other for a moment.

“You go first.” 

“No it’s you’re idea you go first.” 

“Fine.” Kurt huffed rolling his eyes in mock exasperation. 

“I like dirty talk. But that isn’t really a revelation since you already know how talkative I am.” 

Blaine nodded as his hands slipped underneath Kurt’s shirt and stroking up and down his back, then his ass, just petting easily, savoring the feel of Kurt's skin.

“Your turn.” Kurt whispered in a low voice.

This was difficult he didn’t want to show how vanilla he was but he didn’t want to freak Kurt out either. The thing was he didn’t really have any kinks or fetishes per say. He had preferences, fantasies.

“Uum I don’t know if this counts as a kink but I like quickies.”

Kurt looked up at him curious. 

“Quickies?”

“Yeah, like when you’re so desperate for each other you don’t even bother getting naked.” 

Kurt nodded thoughtfully before responding. 

“I like food play.”

He could imagine licking Nutella out of Kurt’s navel. 

“Yeah, I get how that could be fun.”

Blaine blushed his bottom lip disappearing between his teeth as he confessed.

“I’ve always though that being blindfolded would be fun.” 

Kurt nodded sagely.

“I’ve experimented with bondage.” 

Blaine shot Kurt an incredulous look making him blush like a virgin on his wedding night. 

“Bondage?”

“Yeah, I’m kinda of a control freak so I like the idea of just surrendering. Nothing too severe just being restrained with some scarves or furry handcuffs.”

Crystal clear images popped into Blaine’s head. Kurt, his hands tied to a four-poster bed with silken scarves, laid out like a feast completely at Blaine’s mercy. Kurt thoroughly debauched, drunk on pleasure. Waiting for Blaine to taste him take him. 

Blaine threw his head back and groaned. 

“This is a very cruel game.”

“You’re turn.” 

“Well, uum I like trying to get my partner to make as much noise as possible.” 

“Oh well that works out great cause I’m a bit of a screamer.” 

Blaine pressed his face into his pillow to muffled his moan. He lifted his head up and whined. 

“You just aren’t playing fair.”

“Too much?” Kurt giggled.

“You’re going to kill me!”

“You have the self-control of a saint.”

“Quick say unsexy things!”

“Uuuum polyester, French fries, clowns, baseball, armpits!” 

They both burst into a hysteric fit of giggles. 

“So my brother’s coming into town, well stepbrother actually.” 

It was as if Kurt had dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. 

“Wow, that is unsexy.”

“He wants to meet you. Do you want to meet him?” 

Blaine pondered the question. The idea of ‘meeting the family’ terrified him but he knew that this was important to Kurt. It would be a big step in the right direction. 

“O.K., When?”


	15. Chapter 15

“Stop fidgeting.” Kurt scolded gently as he straightened Blaine’s bowtie. 

Blaine huffed. “Are you sure this isn’t too casual? I still think I should wear a suit.”

Kurt’s hands stilled. “Trust me you’re formal enough for my stepbrother.” 

He took a deep breath and looked down at Evan who was clinging to Blaine’s pant leg and chewing on his own fist. He looked so cute in his little oxford collar shirt, with the sweater vest and bowtie…oh shit.

“Oh my god.” 

“What?” Kurt inquired flatly as he finished buttoning his double-breasted grey vest. 

“Oh my god, Evan and I match!” 

Kurt looked up and took a step back examining the pair. He rested his chin on his hand and said. 

“Well, not quite Evan’s sweater vest is forest green while yours is olive. Plus your bowtie is a slightly darker shade of black.”

“Kurt!” Blaine whined exasperated. “Why didn’t you tell me I dressed like a toddler!”

Kurt stifled a giggle.

“I though you knew. I thought you did it on purpose to be ironic or something.” 

“Oh God, I’m going to look like some idiot man child!”

Kurt leaned in and stroked Blaine’s jawline gently. 

“Relax, Finn wouldn’t care what you wear.”

“But I care.” Blaine pouted. 

Kurt gave him a quick kiss. “I know you do, honey. So I’ll take Evan’s vest off and get him a different bowtie. Okay?” 

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks.” 

“No, problem.” Kurt said, herding Evan into the nursery.

Blaine’s cock twitched as it always did whenever he watched Kurt walk. Damn those hips, and those legs and that high pert ass…Crap time to think about old nuns and dead kittens. 

“I made reservations for us at one.” Kurt called out from the nursery. “We need to leave soon if we’re going to be there on time. He’s coming down from Fort Drum so...”

Wait, what?

“Fort Drum?” 

“Yeah, Finn’s in the army. He just got promoted to Corporal. Remember? I told you this.”

“No, no you didn’t. I would’ve remembered you telling me that your overprotective stepbrother was also a highly trained soldier!”

Kurt came back into the living room bouncing Evan (sans sweater vest and sporting a teal bowtie.) on one hip.

“Calm down. He’s really not intimidating. He’s like a big bouncing Labradoddle.”  
With a frown, Blaine asked, “What if he doesn’t like me?”

“He will, don’t worry.”

“No.” Blaine gave him a serious look. “What if he doesn’t?”

Kurt’s top teeth gnawed down on his bottom lip for a moment, “He might come on a little strong at first. But once he get’s to know you he’ll like you. You make me happy so he’ll want to like you automatically because he wants me to be happy.”

\------

Evan wriggled in Kurt’s arms and reached out to the tall plaid wearing giant standing in front of the restaurant. 

“Uncle Finny!” 

“Hey, little dude!” the giant beamed reaching out and taking Evan from Kurt. He turned to Kurt. “Dude, it’s crazy how much he’s grown!” 

“I know, and don’t call me dude.” Kurt replied as he pulled his stepbrother in for a one armed hug.

“Airplane! Airplane!” Evan cried. Finn lifted the little boy up in the air and spun in circles, twirling him around. 

“Vrooom! Vroom! Airplane!” He cried out as Evan giggled and squealed in excitement. 

“Alright that’s enough, put him down before he gets sick.” Kurt warned. 

Reluctantly Finn deposited his dizzy nephew back on the ground. 

“So Finn this is Blaine, Blaine this is Finn." Kurt said with a nervous smile.

Finn looked over to Blaine, clearly sizing him up. He wanted to curl up in a ball and hide, instead he put on his most winning smile and extended his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Finn.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever. I’m hungry, Kurt. Let’s go eat.”

At first Blaine was safe. They were seated and ordered their food. Finn updated Kurt about life at the fort and asked him for relationship advice. Apparently he was caught in a love triangle with a journalist he’d meet in Afghanistan, Ramona, and an officer named Daria. Kurt told Finn about Evan’s process and development and begged him to attend the opening night of Some Like it Hot. Blaine was perfectly happy to just smile and nod. 

Finn Hudson had said all of a half dozen words to him, and Blaine was terrified. Not only was Finn a trained solider who could kill him with his bare hands he was also completely and, fiercely protective of Kurt. So, Blaine was thrilled to be flying under the raydar. But then Finn turned to him and narrowed his eyes. Blaine started back at him, like a rabbit caught in the hunter’s crosshairs. 

“So, how did you two meet?”

Finn asked his mouth full of beef stroganoff. 

Kurt rolled his eyes and touted.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Finn! For god sake you’re a grown man now.”

Finn grinned sheepish.

“Sorry, but really how did you meet?”

“Blaine’s Evan’s pediatrician. He works at the same hospital as Quinn and Mike.”

“A pediatrician, huh? Why don’t you work at a children’s hospital?”

Blaine clasped Kurt’s hand almost desperately under the table. 

“I did my residency there so I decided to stay at St. Elizabeth’s. You know give something back to the hospital that trained me.” Blaine said, frowning. He’d expected being a pediatrician to earn him some points but apparently he was wrong. 

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand. “He’s excellent with Evan.”

Finn gave Blaine a once over, “How old are you?”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “He’s the same age as us.”

Blaine cleared his throat. “Actually a year younger. Or more like eight months, but if we’d gone to school together, I’d have been a grade lower.” He rambled.

“People always say I look a little older, but I guess it’s all the long hours, and bowties.” He laughed nervously. When he realized that no one was going to join in he blushed and started fiddling with his napkin.

“So, how do you have enough time for your career and Kurt?” Finn asked. Kurt made a strangled noise of disbelief. 

“What?" Finn countered. "You deserve someone who can be there for you and Evan, not some workacholic.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and started cutting up Evan’s ravioli for him. Blaine was taken aback. It was as if he'd some how wandered into a job interview for Evans second daddy. 

“I don’t get see Kurt and Evan as often as I’d like.” He admitted. “I try and make room for them as much as I can. Maybe later in our relationship we’ll have to make changes, or reevaluate things, but for now, it works.”

Finn nodded and chewing on his pasta. 

“How long was your longest relationship?” 

Blaine gulped. 

“A year.” 

“Why did it end?” 

Well, this was awkward he hadn’t even told Kurt this. Kurt arched one elegant eyebrow shooting his stepbrother a disapproving look as Blaine squirmed in his seat. 

“Uum, he left me.” 

“Why?”

“Finn.” Kurt warned as he coaxed Evan into drinking some water. 

“He met someone else.”

Finn nodded before barreling on.

“How many boyfriends have you had?” 

Blaine could feel his face heat up instantly. Kurt froze a forkful of ravioli halfway been the plate and Evan’s mouth.

“Really, Finn? Really!” 

Finn ignored Kurt and stared at Blaine unblinking. 

“Uum well, do you mean serious boyfriends or…” 

“How many guys have you had sex with?” 

Blaine choked on his water and began coughing. Kurt patted Blaine on the back while glaring at his stepbrother.

“Finn,” Kurt said sternly, “Blaine’s a good guy. You shouldn't stop treating him like he’s on trial.”

Blaine waved a hand and insisted, “No, it’s okay, Kurt. I understand where he’s coming from.”

He turned back to Finn. 

“I’ve slept with five men.”

“Any women?” 

“God, no.” 

“Have you ever cheated or been used to cheat with?” 

“Oh and you’re a paragon of fidelity!” Kurt scoffed wiping Alfredo sauce off Evan’s chin.

“Uum, well I’ve been two-timed. So I’m not sure if that counts as ‘being used to cheat on with.’ But no I’ve never cheated.”

Finn nodded and took a swig of beer.

“So, you really don’t have a problem raising someone else’s kid?” 

“This can’t be my life.” Kurt muttered drowning his sorrows in his Niscoise salad.

Blaine was stunned. He’d quickly realized that Finn was blunt but this was tactless even for him. From the corner of his eye, Blaine could see Kurt rapidly becoming more and more red. He knew from the stoic look on Finn’s face that a simple answer of ‘Yes’ won’t be enough. Oh, well he’d already thoroughly embarrassed himself. Maybe if he spilled his guts Finn would finally let up. 

“Mmm well, I’ve been sterile since high school. So I’ve had a long time to get used to the idea that any children I had wouldn’t be mine biologically.” 

Finn seemed taken aback by his answer and blinked owlishly at him. 

“Oh…that sucks, man.”

“See, now don’t you feel foolish for prying.” Kurt sniffed giving his stepbrother a reproachful look. 

He put his hand on Blaine’s knee and gave him a fond smile. Blaine’s stomach fluttered. This interrogation was painful but Kurt was definitely worth it.

“Well,” Kurt said standing up. “I’m going to the john I’ll be right back.” 

“Be nice!” He whispered to Finn. 

As soon as Kurt was out of ear shot Finn leaned in. 

“Look, Kurt and Evan are two of the most important people in the world to me. They deserve the best.”

Blaine nodded not really sure where this was going. 

“For a long time I didn’t have to worry cause he had Sam.” 

Finn shrugged. “I didn’t like him at first. He was pretty religious and that made Kurt uncomfortable. Plus he was really vain. But he loved Kurt and made him really happy. Even back in high school you could tell they were different you could tell they’d last.”

Blaine looked down at his lap, fingers playing with the edge of the napkin in it. He hated talking about Sam, absolutely hated it. And now he was talking about Sam with some guy who hated him. 

“I know,” Blaine said quietly. “Sam was Kurt’s one true love. He talks about him from time to time and he still loves him.”

He hesitated for a moment. Could he trust Finn? Well, screw it’s not like he could make Fin hate him more.

“It’s hard to deal with sometimes. No guy wants to be second best to a ghost."

“The day Sam died,” Finn said. “Kurt was a complete wreck. He wanted to fall apart, but he couldn’t because he had a newborn son that needed him. So he just poured all his time and energy into Evan, ignoring his own pain.”

Blaine was surprised at Finn’s insight. Maybe he wasn’t just a dumb jock after all. He looked at Evan who kicked his legs and chewed on his napkin staring in fascination at the fish tank on the other side of the restaurant, completely oblivious. 

“I never thought he’d get over Sam.”

“He hasn’t.” Blaine said bitterly. 

Finn held up a finger. “Maybe not. But he looks at you the same way he looked at Sam.”

“Really?” Blaine asked a bit dumbly.

Finn nodded. “Look, my mom and my stepdad were both widowed and they moved on after awhile. But I know my mom still loves my dad and Burt still loves Kurt’s mom.”

Blaine nodded trying to take in what the other man was saying. 

“So you better be for real.” Finn added his tone dead serious. 

“Uumm...I’m not sure I know what,”

“Kurt’s in love with you.” Finn interrupted. “I mean he even trusts you with his son, man. That’s big. Normally it takes him forever to learn to trust somebody. So if you can’t commit to him and Evan, then just you bow out before you do anymore damage.”

Blaine’s stomach lurched. 

“Excuse me?”

“Bow out.” Finn elaborated, “If you can’t commit to him don’t string him along or give him any false hope. He’s had more than his fair share of pain already.”

He clenched his jaw. He’d had enough of being judged by some stranger. 

“No.”

“No, what?”

Blaine leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. 

“No. I won’t give up on them, on us. I’m not going to pretend it won’t be hard. It’s hard to look at Kurt and think that sometimes he’s thinking about Sam, wishing he was still here. And when Evan starts asking questions it’ll be hard to tell him that neither of us are his biological father. But I’m in this for the long haul. I want us to be a family.”

Suddenly Finn reaching across the table, his hand held out in a fist. It took Blaine a moment to realize that Finn wanted to him to ‘bump it’.

“You’re an O.K. Dude.”

“Thanks,” Blaine said slowly, suspicion of this sudden change in the other man’s attitude. He cautiously bumped fists with the other man.

Across the restaurant Blaine could see Kurt heading back their way. Finn took a long drink of his beer.

“Everyone okay?” Kurt asked, looking between the two men. 

“Fine,” Blaine said, daring to lean over and kiss his cheek now that he had Finn’s approval.

“So, Finn Kurt tells me you’re a Buckeyes fan?”

For the first time Finn smiled at Blaine.


	16. Chapter 16

After lunch Kurt Evan and Blaine went to Expresso Yourself to celebrate with coffee and blueberry cheesecake. Blaine leaned back in his chair. He felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off his chest.

“Once again, I’m so sorry for the way he behaved. Normally he’s not that blunt, or rude.”

Blaine ducked his head bashfully and shrugged.

“It’s O.K. I mean it was humiliating but it’s over now.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine fondly over the rim of his cup of coffee.

“Well, you were a very good sport.”

He cocked his head to the side a quizzical look on his face. 

“Did he say anything to you? You know, when I was in the bathroom.”

Crap. Blaine was a terrible liar. Lying gave him ulcers. But he felt weird about sharing his private conversation with Finn. He took a gulp of coffee to buy himself some time and burnt his tongue.

“It’s just after I came back he seemed to have eased up a lot so…”

“We found our common ground.”

“Oh really?” 

“We both love you and Evan.”

Kurt reached across the table and took Blaine’s hand in his. 

“So, do you think I have the Finn seal of approval?"

“I think so. He even told me that you’re a ‘good dude’.” 

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's use of air quotes. 

“I’m really glad you guys got along in the end. I know we’re nothing alike and Evan has better table manners than him, but I love the big lug.”

Blaine was glad that he had meet Finn. He couldn’t say he enjoyed having lunch with him but it made one thing clear. Blaine was not willing to give Kurt and Evan up. He was pretty sure Kurt felt the same way about him. 

“So, what are your plans for Halloween?” 

“Uuum, I don’t really have any.” 

“So, do you want to spend Halloween with us?” 

“I’d love to. So what do you want to do? I mean Evan’s a little young for trick or treating.” 

“Oh you’ll see. Just remember to wear a tuxedo.” 

Blaine frowned confused. He’d assumed that they’d be keeping it low-key maybe watch A Nightmare before Christmas, or craving a pumpkin. Why would he need a tuxedo? Toddlers and formal wear didn't normally go together.Kurt ate a bite of blueberry cheesecake. He threw his head back and let out a sinful moan. 

“You and that cheesecake want to get a room?”

Blaine teased rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his own cheesecake.Kurt licked his lips slowly and looked up at Blaine through his thick lashes with his bedroom eyes.

“I’d be up for a ménage trios.” He purred. “What do you say you, me, cheesecake?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Blaine choked on his mouthful of cheesecake and started coughing sporadically. 

“Chew you’re food honey.” 

Kurt teased with a playful smirk. 

“Chew food!” Evan repeated waving his fork in the air merrily.  
\-----

The door opened and Blaine’s brain froze immediately. Kurt was wearing a tuxedo. Dear God he was sexy. 

“Hey, there. Looking sharp Dr.Anderson.” He said his voice low and sultry. 

Blaine flushed as Kurt ushered him into the apartment. 

“Well, I don’t look half as good as you.”

“So what are the tuxes for?”

“They’re our costumes.” 

“What are you going as James Bond and….James Bond?” 

Blaine cringed. Seriously. Why couldn’t he think of another man who wore a tux?

“They aren’t finished yet you’ll see.” Kurt said pulling him over to the hall mirror. 

“Now close your eyes.” 

Blaine obeyed. He felt something on his head. Maybe a hat?

“You can look now.” 

Blaine opened his eyes. He was now wearing an emperor penguin head piece complete with a beak. 

“Oh my god! This is so awesome!” 

He turned to a grinning Kurt who was wearing a matching head piece. 

“I know, wait till you see, Evan!” 

“Pumpkin, you can come out now.” Kurt called out.

Evan waddled out of the nursery in a penguin costume all dimples and smiles. Blaine grinned and bent down so he was at eye level with the toddler. 

“You are the most adorable baby penguin I’ve ever seen!” He cooed. Evan beamed with pride and giggled. 

\-----

The three of them went to a children’s Halloween Festival. They marched in the costume parade. Evan got his face painted with a shooting star on each cheek. Unfortunately he cried when they went into the spooky cemetery so they fled to the safety of the pumpkin patch. Evan babbled and clapped during the doggie costume parade begging Kurt for a dog of his own. They played at the game booths collectively winning Evan, a stuffed penguin and five candy bracelets. Then the little guy fell asleep during the hay ride. 

Now, Kurt was tucking Evan in while Blaine undressed in the bedroom getting ready for another platonic sleepover. Blaine grinned as he slipped into Kurt’s bed and pulled the comforter up to his chest. Wes had teased him the other day saying that he and Kurt had skipped the newly wed stage and were already acting like an old married couple. He knew it was meant to be a jab but he found it comforting. He liked that other people saw their relationship as something permanent.

Kurt walked into his bedroom while untying his tie. 

“He’s sleeping the sleep of the dead.”

He said as he hung up his tuxedo jacket.

“But he’s still refusing to let go of that penguin."

Blaine smiled remembering the look of joy on Evan’s face when he gave him the toy. 

“Aaaw Oscar the octopus will get jealous.”

Kurt chuckled starting to unbuttoning his shirt.

“I think he had a great time.”

“You gave him a great Halloween.”

Kurt shot him his patented ‘who are you kidding?’ look and shrugged off his shirt. 

“No, we gave him an amazing Halloween.” 

Blaine squirmed and blushed. He had never been good at accepting complements.

“You’re the one who made the costume.”

“Yeah, but you’re the one who got him to stop crying after the cemetery.”

Kurt retorted while stepping out of his pants. 

“And you’re the one who carried him around on your shoulders so he could watch the puppy parade.”

He added climbing in to bed and slipping under the covers. Kurt leaned forward running his fingers across Blaine’s five o’clock shadow. 

“You need to learn to give yourself some credit. You’re way too hard on yourself.”

Kurt said in a low voice, lips brushing over Blaine’s before diving in for a kiss. Blaine sighed happily into the kiss. He loved the way Kurt would start out with feather light kisses and then build up in a slow burn to deeper smoldering kisses. 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and flipped them so that Blaine was on top. He took in the tried to savor it. Enjoying the feel of Kurt underneath him. Kurt moaned into his throat, his hips pressing insistently into Blaine’s. He could feel a slow burn building in belly as he ground gently against Kurt. Kurt pulled away to catch his breath. He felt dizzy and giddy. He really needed to have a cold shower if he was going to make it through the rest of the sleep over. 

“So, I’ve been thinking.” Kurt said playing with Blaine’s scratchy chest hair. “and” He looked up. “I’m ready.”


	17. Chapter 17

For a moment Blaine was dumb struck, deafen by the thunderous sound of his heart pounding in his ears. Their breath mingled between them, coming in hot, swift puffs.

“Are you sure?” Blaine said shakily in a hoarse voice. He was so close, so close - to having everything he wants. 

“I’m sure.” Kurt said looking up at him with complete trust and adoration in his eyes. “I want to feel you inside me." 

Blaine made a desperate sound and sought for Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt eagerly complied, mouth slanting over his frantically. He pressed his lips against Kurt’s sternum, and paused to listen to him breath. Even Kurt’s breathing was sexy. How was that even possible? 

He hooked his fingers around the waistband of his boxer and pulled them down while Kurt shimmed out of his underwear. Blaine swooped down pulling Kurt into a searing kiss. He wanted to take Kurt apart, piece by piece, and acquaint himself with every inch of him. Everything about the man writhing underneath him made Blaine need him like he'd never needed anything before. Blaine pulled away with a playful nip and panting.

“Lube?"

"In the nightstand.”

Blaine reach over and grab an unopened tube out of the nightstand while Kurt played with his nipples. He opened the cap and squirted some of the slick substance over his fingers. They were going to have to be careful. After all Kurt hadn’t had penetrative sex in a little over two years.

He shimmed down Kurt’s body and slipped his fingers between into his cleft and stroked over his hole. Gently circling his opening. 

“Tell me and I’ll stop,” Blaine whispered.

"Don’t stop," Kurt panted, mouthing at his Adam's apple.

Blaine slipped the tip of one finger inside him, pausing to gauge Kurt's reaction. He shivered and canted his hips. Encouraged Blaine started moving his finger in and out, going further and further each time. He slid his nose across Kurt's cheekbone until his swollen lips reached his ear. His swollen lips reached his ear and nibbled at his tender flesh. 

"More!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine groaned as he felt Kurt nipping at his throat and gently eased a second finger inside. 

"Blaine," he whimpered, nails digging into his broad back. He thrust against Blaine’s erection. 

"Oh my god!" Kurt keened.

“Sssh not so loud you’ll wake Evan."

Kurt gave him a coy smile and licked his red swollen lips. 

“Well, you’re going to have to fuck the noise out of me.” 

Blaine groaned Kurt’s words sending a fresh wave of arousal snaked its way down his spine and pressed a third finger against his rim. He pushed it in alongside the other two carefully, shutting his eyes and relishing the feel of Kurt’s hot flesh clinging to him, slick and slippery but still so tight. The thought that his cock would soon be enveloped that white heat made him throb with excitement and anticipation. Kurt’s soft cries turned into a full-throated shout when Blaine’s fingers skated over his prostate.

“Need you.” 

“You mean?” 

“Inside me now.”  
Blaine clumsily ripped opened the condom wrapper.

“Feel empty without you!” Kurt whined wantonly.

Those words made Blaine’s blood boil. He hurriedly rolled the condom on to his cock, squeezing it at the base, to keep himself from coming, like an inexperienced teenager.  
He slowly and carefully eased himself into Kurt until he was balls deep. Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut his breath hitching. 

They were joined now, as close as they could be, and it felt so right. He took a moment to let himself float in the sensations and the pleasure.  
Slowly, Blaine pulled back just a little bit, before sliding back in.

"So fucking tight," Blaine grunted as his hips ground in slow yet luxuriously hard circles.

"More!" Kurt gasped. Blaine bit his lip and began to thrusting in and out, savoring each moan and cry Kurt made, and trying with every ounce of his willpower to last. He had to make this good for Kurt.

“I love you,” Kurt said, angling up for a kiss as Blaine struck deep in him. “I love you so much.”

Blaine heaved himself up on his haunches striking at his prostate, mouthing at his chest hungrily. “I love you too.”

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine was leaning down to kiss him fucking him with his tongue to the same rhythm as his cock. His arm hitched under Kurt’s leg, lifting him higher. 

“Feels…feels so good, honey! Right there! Please!” Kurt gasped out, one ankle hooking around Blaine’s waist. He used the other foot to anchor himself to the bed and thrust down more firmly into Blaine’s firm strokes. 

Sweat dripped down Blaine's face and chest, the scent of sex was so strong he could practically taste it. Incredibly hot little mewls kept tumbling out of Kurt’s mouth.

Blaine dropped his head to his chest, panted and grunting as he picked up his pace. He was close. Wrapping his fingers around Kurt's leaking cock, he pumped in time with the movement of his hips. Teetering on the edge orgasm. 

Kurt’s nails dug into Blaine’s shoulders. He threw his head back and wailed coming all over Blaine’s chest. Suddenly he was drowning in this, in the sounds, in pleasure, in Kurt. His nerves were firing off electric sparks, sizzling along every inch of his body. His orgasm ripped through his body as he bit down on Kurt’s shoulder his body convulsed and his brain short-circuited.

\--

The couple basked in the after glow. Foreheads touching, arms wrapped around each other, legs entangled. Blaine knew that sex was very special to Kurt. Before tonight Sam had been his only lover. 

“So…not to look a gift horse in the mouth but what made you decide you were ready?”

Kurt shrugged and snuggled closer to Blaine.

“It wasn’t just one thing…” 

“At first I thought that I would wait until we fell in love. But then even after I knew I loved you” Kurt avoided Blaine’s eyes sheepishly. “I couldn’t shake the feeling that having sex with you would be betraying Sam in some way. Sex was something sacred to us, something we only shared with each other."

Blaine felt guilty at the mention of Sam. He didn’t want to replace the other man. Yet here he was playing with his child, sleeping with his husband. 

“Do you umm still feel that way?” 

Kurt cradled the back of Blaine's head, playing with his springy curls.

“Sam would never judge me. He wasn’t like that. He’d want me to be happy."

“You have a right to be happy.” 

Kurt let out a deep sigh.

“I know, I think I've always known. But there's a big difference between knowing something intellectually and feeling it.” 

“Once I stopped judging myself and feeling guilty it was actually really simple.”

Kurt took Blaine’s hand in his and placed it over his heart.

”I love you. I want a future with you and you feel like home to me.” 

Tendrils of warmth spread through Blaine’s body at those words. 

“Ditto.” He whispered breathlessly.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue 

Blaine opened the front door and was immediately ambushed by their two Pembroke corgis William and Kate barking and jumping up on him. 

“Hey, guys.” He scratched William behind his ear, as Kate ran around him in circles yipping excitedly. 

“Daddy!” Evan barreled down the hallway in his Buzz Lightyear footie pajamas. He almost tripped but he caught himself. 

“Hey.” 

Blaine said ruffling Evan’s mop of golden hair affectionately. 

“Dad, I got an A on my model of the solar system!”

“That’s great, kiddo.”

Blaine smiled. Evan loved science. He wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up.

“Evan, time to brush your teeth.” Kurt called. 

Blaine turned and saw Kurt standing in the kitchen doorway.

“After I brush my teeth will you read to me?”

Kurt smiled at his son.

“Yep, I’ll read you another chapter of The Phantom Tollbooth.”

Evan scampered off to the bathroom with William and Kate trotting behind him leaving the two men alone. 

Kurt turned to Blaine his hands on his hips. 

“You’re late.” 

Blaine ducked his head.

“I know.” 

“You said you’d be home by 6:00.” 

He looked up at Kurt sheepishly. 

“I tried to leave on time but….”

“It’s fine, just call next time.” Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a gentle peck. “Do you want me to heat up your dinner? I made stuffed swordfish."

Well, no time like the present. 

“In a sec, there’s something I want to talk to you about first.” 

Kurt arched a single elegant eyebrow. 

“Oh?”

Blaine licked his lips nervously before taking the plunge. 

“So, you know how I have to renew my passport?” 

“Yeah?” Kurt replied clearly unsure where this was going.

“Well, I was thinking about changing my name.” 

Kurt cocked his head to the side.

“Oh honey, I didn’t know you disliked the name Blaine that much. Has Wes been making Pretty and Pink jokes again? God those get old real fast.” 

Here goes everything….

“What? No, I mean it’s not great but I was talking about my last name.”

Kurt’s eyes grew wide as saucers.

Blaine had been thinking about this for a while. He didn’t dislike the name Anderson but it didn’t hold any significance to him. His parents were dead and he never saw his brother. They weren’t his family. 

When Evan’s teacher at heard him call Blaine “Daddy” she started referring to him as Mr. Hummel. He didn’t correct her. It felt natural. Right. That had planted the seed in his mind. But was it too soon? Too presumptuous?

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. 

“That way all three of us would be Hummels. Together.” 

Suddenly Blaine was pulled into a tight bear hug. He smiled and slung his arms around Kurt’s waist. Kurt nuzzled into his chest and said.

“You are so easy to love.”

Blaine’s heart soared. Grinning so hard his face hurt he leaned down kissed Kurt’s forehead and murmured. 

“Ditto.” 

He was part of a family again. 

The End


End file.
